100 Ways to Annoy Bowser
by TwilightShadowMistress
Summary: Join my OCs TSM and Tina as they try different stunts in an attempt to irritate the one and only Koopa King, Bowser!
1. Mockery

**A/N: Does this scenario sound familiar to you people? It should. I like to explore around different fanfictions on this site and I happened to come across one called "Ways to Bug Dimentio". Okay, three that involved bugging Dimentio but still. So letting those one-shots settle in for a while in my mind, I decided to do one myself.**

**But this time, I'm limiting the number of ways to 100 and instead of Dimentio, I'm using the one and only...**

**King Bowser!**

**This story takes place after Super Mario 3D Land which is where this first chapter kinda applies to... keyword being kinda.**

**So without further ado, let's start. Shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Mario or any of its characters nor will I ever will. I only own my OCs**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in the Darklands. Despite its name, the land itself got a lot of sunshine over the entire land. It was the sort of day where you'd go out to play and waste the day on fun!<p>

Not in the case of the royal Koopa family.

The land was ruled by none other than King Bowser Koopa. The king had locked himself up in his study. After his recent failure to defeat the red Italian plumber, he was trying hard to think of another plan. Unfortunately, always trying to stop the Italian plumber really did waste one's thinking tanks. The burly king had been thinking about a way to defeat the bros for three straight hours, always brushing off his troops, his kids or Kamek.

He didn't want anyone or anything to disrupt him. Not his troops, not his kids, not even Kamek or Kammy.

But as time continued to snail by, Bowser started to grow frustrated. He put his burly head on his desk and sighed. "Still nothing..."

He stared at he blank piece of paper he had. "Hmm... maybe now would be a good time to take a break..."

As he got up, he heard a knock on the study door. "Come in."

A Hammer Bro came into the study. "I hope I'm not disturbing anything your Burliness."

"You're fine." replied Bowser "I was just taking a break. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." replied the Hammer Bros "Except there are two girls at the front door claiming they want to speak with you."

Bowser raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "What? I wonder what this could be about..."

"Should I bring them here?"

"No." replied Bowser "Let me see them and I'll decide."

The Hammer Bro looked down then back up at Bowser and said "Alright."

With that, the Hammer Bro brought the Koopa King towards the entrance of the castle. When he got there, he saw two human girls with two other Hammer Bros. One of them was a blonde with her hair tied into pigtails. She had blue eyes and wore a green jacket with pink pants and white sneakers. She looked very excited as she had a big smile on her face. She was talking on and on to a Hammer Bro who was likely trying not to hurt her with his hammer. The other girl was a brunette with a shoulder length hair. She had a blue sleeveless jacket with the sights of an orange t-shirt underneath her jacket and she had green jeans with white sneakers. She was just watching the blonde haired girl ramble on and on to the guard without stopping her but she had a bored look on her face.

The brunette caught sight of the burly Koopa King. "Oh good. It's about time."

She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and turned her around to see the king. "Lookie this way now."

A bigger smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Oh my god! We are actually seeing Bowser! I was kinda hoping we'd be able to see his kids too, but I guess this'll have to do."

She started to wave at him while saying "Hi there!"

Bowser stared at the two girls in confusion. "Um... who are you two?"

The two girls stared at him for a few minutes. They looked at one another with a smile on their face. "He's calling for an introduction!" announced the blonde. "Shall we give him one?"

"Oh yes." replied the brunette. "You may go ahead."

The blonde pumped a fist in the air and ran up in front of her friend. "I am the blonde of awesomeness, the insane one, the psychotic blonde, and most importantly, the bane of all your freakin' existences! I am Tina!"

The brunette ran up beside her friend and exclaimed "And I am the one who greatly suffers from ADHD, can't watch what the hell she says and aspires to be an artist and an author, I am the Twilight Shadow Mistress!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Bowser found the words he wanted to say. "Okay... let me get this straight..."

Both girls looked at Bowser. He pointed towards the blonde and said "You're Tina..."

"Ding ding! We have a winner!" exclaimed the pigtailed girl happily.

He ignored her and pointed towards the brunette. "And you call yourself the Twilight Shadow Mistress?"

"That or you can call me TSM for short." replied the brunette with a smile.

The three Hammer Bros and Bowser continued staring at the fangirls. The Hammer Bro who escorted Bowser said "You don't dress like a mistress."

TSM stared at the Hammer Bro then sighed. "Okay look. I'm not really a mistress. That's just the name I thought up of." explained the brown haired girl "The 'Twilight' part does NOT come from the Twilight series. It actually comes from the name of my favorite Legend of Zelda game being Twilight Princess. The 'Shadow' part comes from the fact I enjoy dark things such as things like the darkness taking over. The shadow thing is just better than 'darkness' and the 'Mistress' part comes from the fact I like Dimentio who names himself the master of dimensions except calling myself the mistress of dimensions is narcissistic and I don't like how it sounds for me. I mean, I can't manipulate dimensions. So I just used mistress since I like the word mistress."

Bowser stared at the two girls. "Okay then. TSM. Tina. Answer me this... why are you in my castle?"

"Why that's simple!" exclaimed the blonde haired girl "You see, we decided that the world we live in is BORING. So we decided to come over here since this place is so much fun! Then I got this Tinatastic idea that we should come here! And we were kinda wondering if we could live with you guys for a couple of... months?"

The Koopa King's eyes widened at the blonde haired girl. "You want to stay in MY castle?"

"Duh. Does it look like we came here to stay with Peach?" Tina turned to her brunette friend and said "We're here to stay here. Right TSM?"

TSM chuckled nervously then said "Yeah. Sorta."

"See?" said Tina. "So can we stay?"

Bowser stared at them with a look of disbelief. He managed to find his words again and said "Why would I let two random fangirls stay? For all I know, you two could've been sent by some of the other enemies I have to try and kill me! Like that weirdo Fawful!"

"Why would we be associated with Fawful?" asked Tina "Despite the fact he's awesomer than you, we're not related to a bean. I mean, hello? We're humans!"

The Koopa King ignored Tina's comparison to him and Fawful and just said "Can you prove you aren't?"

"I'm pretty sure Fawful's dead." responded TSM.

Bowser stared at them. He sighed and said "Well I'm still not letting you live in my castle!"

"Why not?" asked Tina with a child like tone.

"Because I already have eight kids to deal with! I don't need two fangirls to add up to the work!"

"I wouldn't worry about us." replied TSM "I'm more sane to than Tina who in the latter is the mere definition of insanity. She's the one you should worry about."

Bowser stared at them with a surprised look on his face. "Now that you've told me that, what makes you think I'll let you stay?"

Both girls stared at the Koopa King, then at each other, then back at the Koopa King. After a brief moment of silence, Tina asked "Can we ask some questions?"

Bowser raised one of his burly eyebrows in confusion. "Questions?"

"Yeah." replied TSM "Some questions based on... recent events."

"What recent events?"

An evil smile appeared on Tina's face. "Simple. We want to know how well you took another loss to the hands of Mario."

"Wait, what!" exclaimed Bowser.

"Oh yeah." replied TSM "We know your whole plot about the Super Leaves and how you kidnapped Peach once again but only to lose to Mario. Again."

"And you lost the same way you did in the first every Mario game!"

Bowser stared at the two fangirls in confusion. "What do you mean by game?"

"Oh you don't know?" asked Tina "Whatever sort of failures and achievements happen here are games for us!"

"Not bad games at that." added TSM.

Bowser's eyes widened. Tina and TSM exchanged smile and looked back at Bowser. "We just want some answers on a few things..." said TSM.

"Like how did you manage to recruit Dry Bowser if he's pretty much you but as a Dry Bones?" asked Tina who had tape recorder in hand.

Bowser stared at the tape recorder. Before he could ask where the blonde got it, TSM came in and asked "What makes you think having your castles with lava and switches will solve your problems in defeating Mario? Because based on past experiences, it never works. Ever."

Before Bowser had the chance to say something, Tina butted in and asked "Why DO you battle Mario in a place where the switches are easy to get to? Think you should at least add a few more obstacles than just yourself?"

The Koopa King sighed. He looked at the two Hammer Bros. "Get rid of them."

Each Hammer Bro grabbed onto one of the girls by the arms. The doors to the castle opened up and the two guards threw the girls out of the castle. TSM got up before Tina who just laid on the ground. She looked back at Bowser. "That wasn't cool!"

"Well there is no way I'm gonna put up with you two! Especially since seeing a blonde and brunette just makes me think of Peach and her tomboy friend Daisy!"

One of the Hammer Bros looked at Bowser and said "But this brunette has brown eyes."

"I don't care about the minor details!" bellowed Bowser "Just don't think about coming back in here!"

With that, he slammed the doors shut. Tina got up after he had and looked at the castle doors. She stared at the entire castle as a glare appeared on her face. "That's it. Nobody can throw Tina Baker out without getting away with it! At first, I just wanted to annoy him but now, I want to get my REVENGE!"

She grabbed TSM by the collar of her jacket and started shaking her saying "We need to get inside!"

After she had let go, TSM adjusted her jacket again to keep herself from choking. She looked at her insane blonde friend. "Well we may as well just go back. I don't think we can get back inside Tina."

Tina ended up grabbing onto the collar of TSM's jacket again. "I refuse to give up! I'm freakin' Tina! Do you expect me to give up THAT easily! I refuse!"

After TSM adjusted her collar a second time, she said "Well do you know how we're gonna get into the castle?"

The insane blonde thought about it then snapped her fingers with an idea in mind. "I've got it!"

TSM looked at her as Tina explained her as usual crazy plan. "We sneak into the castle by an open window. When we get inside, we find one of the Koopalings and see if they'll convince their dad to let us stay!"

"What if the walls are booby trapped or something?" asked TSM.

Tina only rolled her eyes. "Come on TSM. Think logically here. What are the chances of Bowser rigging his walls? I mean, Mario has never, forever never, climbed up Bowser's walls to get inside. Even though he should. I mean I think it'd be easier than having to go through a lot of enemies and lava. You know, just climb up and get inside and save the princess without the Koopa King knowing."

TSM thought about it. "Good point. Guess Bowser isn't the only one who uses no logic."

Suddenly, the brown haired girl froze and stared at Tina. "Hold on, did you actually use logic in this situation?"

Tina glared at her. "Let's just start climbing."

* * *

><p>Inside the castle, the eldest son of Bowser Ludwig von Koopa was in his music room thinking of another one of his Koopa Symphonies. At some point, he came to a stop. He stared at the sheet of music he had in front of him and studied the notes carefully. There was something about his symphony that he didn't like except he couldn't quite place his claw on what. In the end, the composer decided he needed a snack like some chocolate.<p>

He turned around from his seat and opened up a drawer. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw he didn't have any chocolate in the desk. He turned around to a different desk and opened it up as well. Nothing.

Ludwig got up and went to a bigger cupboard door. He typed in a code and the door opened up to reveal different instruments such as trumpets, flutes, violins and clarinets. He had to to keep some of his instruments locked up since his younger siblings like Lemmy and Larry were bound to touch them. Once, Lemmy and Larry tried to use his trumpets as bubble blowers. Since his younger siblings would never figure out his code, with Iggy being the possible exception, he kept other things away from them for safe keeping.

He pushed away a few things and tried to find a chocolate bar but again didn't find anything. Ludwig closed the door and thought to himself. "Maybe in my room?"

The blue haired composer walked out of his music room, locked the door and went towards the halls with his and his sibling's bedrooms. He opened the first door on the right side of the hall revealing his room. He checked his drawers for any signs of chocolate. He managed to find an Aero bar in a his desk drawer. He took the bar, opened it up, and broke two pieces off. He popped it in his mouth and wrapped the remaining pieces with the wrapper again.

As he walked out of his room, a certain blonde ended up at his window. Tina looked inside the room and saw Ludwig. She tapped on the glass which caused the blue haired composer to jump in surprise. He looked behind him to see the blonde who waved at him like an idiot. "What the?"

He went to the window and opened it. Tina still had a smile as she said "Hiya Ludwig!"

"How do you know my name and who are you?"

"I'm Tina." replied the blonde "And I'd tell you except you probably won't get it."

Ludwig backed away to let Tina climb into the room. When she got in, she looked around the room with a look of awe. "Oh wow! I didn't think for once that I'd actually be here. This is so awesome! This'll be something I've always wanted to do! Meet the Koopalings up close!"

The blue haired prince stared as Tina explored his room. She jumped onto the bed which frankly aggravated the composer. "Get off! I had to make that this morning and I don't want anyone to ruin it!"

Tina stared at him. She got off and looked in the direction of his desk. She opened up a drawer and smiled. "Oh my god! Aero chocolate!"

She took the bar out, unwrapped it and stuffed two pieces into her mouth. Ludwig swiped it from her. "You can't touch that! It's mine!"

The blonde crossed her arms and walked away from Ludwig. "You're just like TSM and her chocolate."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who?"

At that moment, TSM popped up at the window. "Whew... Didn't think I'd be able to make it up here... and I'm really not surprised you got here before me Tina."

The blue haired Koopa stared at the brunette. "And who are you?"

"TSM." replied the brunette haired girl as she climbed in. When she got in, she closed the window and faced Ludwig. Ludwig was still somewhat confused.

"What does TSM stand for?"

"I'd tell you but there is no way I'm going through another explanation." replied TSM.

Ludwig stared at the two girls who were looking at him intensively in two different directions. Tina was a few steps behind him while TSM just stood near the window. "Um... alright would you two mind explaining why you're in my room?"

"Well were just trying to find an open window while climbing the walls of this castle." started Tina "So we, and when I mean we, I mean myself since TSM didn't want to continuously hold onto bricks."

"Don't judge me."

Ignoring her brunette friend, Tina continued. "Anyways, we looked around for an open window but couldn't find any. So at some point, I told TSM to come with me this time so we could cover more area. And I found your room and you happened to be leaving so that our chance and here we are talking to you!"

Ludwig stared at her. "Interesting... now please inform me on why you wanted to come into the castle in the first place."

TSM and Tina stared at each other. TSM responded by simply saying "It's classified info that only we can know of and maybe your dad if he can figure it out. And we tried once but your dad kicked us out."

The composer raised an eyebrow at the fan girls. "And why may I ask did he do so?"

"Because we remind him of Peach and Daisy." responded Tina, not even mentioning to the prince about the questions they asked him.

Both of Ludwig's eyebrows were raised and he had a look of confusion. He looked at both girls and tried to compare them to the princesses. "Okay, I don't see how you would resemble Peach since all you have are the eyes and hair color." he said to Tina. He then pointed to TSM and said "Her, I can somewhat understand. Except Daisy has a different eye color than her."

"Yeah, I don't see what sort of resemblance we have with them either." replied TSM.

"But we can be described like Peach and Daisy." said Tina "Right TSM?"

TSM ignored her and looked at Ludwig, knowing why they wanted to sneak back in the castle in the first place. "Anyways, we need help convincing your father to let us stay in here. Because apparently, he won't listen to use since we're supposed doppelgangers of two princesses even if we're not in anyway possible. So we want to know if you'd help us by convincing your dad to let us stay here."

Ludwig stared at two fan girls. He crossed his arms and said "Alright. Please tell me why I should assist you two when I barely even know you. And since father already kicked you out, why would I let you back in?"

TSM stared at the blue haired composer. She looked over at Tina then sighed. "Well since I did make a promise..."

The blue haired composer raised his eyebrow again. "What?"

Instead of replying, TSM moved out of the way. "Go ahead Tina."

An evil smile appeared on Tina's face. Ludwig looked behind him and stared at the blonde with a confused look on his face. Tina went down on all fours and tackled Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Bowser was in his study once again working on some papers that Kamek had requested from him last night. Since he was done with trying to plot against the Mushroom Kingdom, he decided now would be the good time to finish some work for Kamek. He knew how impatient the Magikoopa would get if he didn't get his things as soon as possible. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."<p>

To the Koopa King's surprise, Ludwig walked in but he looked like he had just been roughed up. There were some cracks in his shell and even the spikes, he had a bandage wrapped around his head, he was wearing an eye patch on his left eye, his left arm was bandaged up as well and there were a series of bandages on his right leg as well, his hair was a even messier than it already was and he was missing one of his cuffs. Bowser stared at his son in surprise "Ludwig, what happened to you? You didn't get into a fight with Roy did you?"

Ludwig let out a nervous laugh and responded by saying "Not exactly..."

"Then what happened?" asked Bowser.

The blue haired composer sighed. "You have some girls who'd like to speak with you... and I went through a hell of a time of convincing."

Bowser sighed. "I think I know who you're talking about. Let them in..."

Ludwig walked out somewhat off balanced. He looked outside to see Tina and TSM waiting. "He requests your presence."

Tina and TSM exchanged confused glances then walked inside. Tina looked around the study in awe. "Wow. It just gets better."

"I think it might get worse..." whispered TSM as she pointed to Bowser's direction. Tina looked at Bowser who looked extremely pissed off. Tina gulped nervously. "Hi Bowser."

"What did you do to my son?"

"Nothing." quickly replied Tina.

She looked at TSM who had a stern look on her face. She turned towards Bowser who also wore a stern look on his face. She sighed and said "Fine... TSM said she'd let me interrogate Ludwig but she didn't expect me to hurt him. Let alone hurt him that badly..."

TSM sighed and said "Tina's really sorry even if she won't say she is."

"I was getting to that part!"

"No you weren't. You know you weren't."

Tina folded her arms and glared at TSM who just ignored her. Bowser was still glaring at Tina. "Ludwig, go find Kamek. I'd like to talk to these two girls by myself..."

Ludwig nodded and left the study, closing the door behind him. Bowser glared at both fan girls. TSM had a sheepish smile while Tina just waved like an idiot to him. Bowser sighed, trying hard not to lose his temper and said "Alright... How did you two get inside my castle AGAIN?"

"We climbed the castle walls and went into a window." replied Tina who was oblivious to TSM slapping her forehead.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Bowser "How did you do that?"

"Because you never put traps on the walls." replied TSM. "And it was kinda easy. Mario never tries to climb the walls so we decided to do it."

"Too bad there were no traps." replied Tina "Would've made it harder."

The pigtailed blonde's eyes widened, making it apparent that she had an idea. "No wonder Mario keeps beating you! Kinda like when he beat you AGAIN with the whole Tanooki leaves things! And let's not forget once again ruining your chances to marry the quite ravishing Princess Peach!"

Bowser glared at Tina angrily. "Please don't start with that again..."

"I'm sorry Bowser what was that?" started TSM "I was thinking too much about how easily Mario beat you."

The Koopa King slapped his forehead in annoyance. Tina suddenly appeared at his left side as she said "So I heard you tried to kidnap Peach again after the Tanooki leaves thing..."

Bowser hid his face behind his burly hands. "So did you?" asked the blonde again.

He sighed and replied "Yes..."

"Well you failed at that too!" yelled Tina.

TSM walked over to Bowser's right side and continued by saying "And let's not forget that before the aftermath of the first Peach capture, the second Peach capture featured Mario AND Luigi who beat the filling out of you."

"Yeah yeah yeah he was there too..." mumbled Bowser.

"You got beat by both bros two times in one game?" asked Tina with false shock "Wow Bowser. You really do know how to fail!"

One of Bowser's eyes started to twitch angrily. He already heard enough jokes from his minions when they thought he wasn't there to hear them. He would have attacked them harshly except he needed them since it was getting harder to find troops to defeat Mario.

"Have you ever considered pursuing a different hobby rather than kidnap the princess and try to defeat Mario?" asked Tina. "I mean, from what we saw in Super Mario 3D Land, you sure are running out of what you can do to the point you create a false version of yourself with a raccoon tail!"

"Don't remind me about what I had to go through to do that... Stupid Kamek..." replied Bowser under his breathe.

"Whatever whatever whatever." replied Tina "What about Dry Bowser? Mind telling us what went on in his mind to kidnap Luigi?"

"No." replied Bowser whose voice was sounded very angry. "I can't."

"How sad." replied TSM who grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Bowser's desk. She started to write on things as Tina talked. "You know, I've always wondered why you always have those switches. Why do you have those switches? Have you no logic to NOT use something so easy? Because no matter what, that switch is easy to get to."

Bowser finally lost his temper and yelled "THAT'S IT!"

Both TSM and Tina stopped and stared at the Koopa King. They watched him flip his desk over, watched as the papers flew around the room and listened to his lamp shatter on the ground. They stared at the flipped over desk and then back at Bowser. After a moment of silence, Tina asked "So can we stay?"

The Koopa King sighed. "FINE. If you can find the room where Peach usually stays when I kidnap her or one of the guest rooms, then you can stay there for who cares how long!"

"How do we know which is which?" asked TSM.

"Peach's room is full of pink..." hissed Bowser angrily "It's in a hall all by itself. The guest rooms are in the hall with Kamek's room. You'll be able to tell which one is the guest room because there are signs on the doors."

"Thank you." replied TSM.

While the brunette left the study, Tina didn't leave. She just stood there looking at Bowser. Bowser sighed. "Okay, what do you want now?"

For a few seconds, Tina didn't say anything. All she did was stare at Bowser with a strange look on her face as if she were in a trance. In a matter of seconds, Tina left the room without closing the door. Bowser sighed and looked down at his flipped desk. He got up and went to the other side of his desk. He flipped his desk over again and stared at his broken lamp. He stared at the shattered remains and sighed. Just as he bent down to pick it up, Tina came back into his study. Bowser could hear her footsteps and looked behind him. "What now?"

Again, Tina just stared at him in a trance. Soon, an evil look appeared on her face as she said "This isn't over yet!" and ran away.

Bowser had a confused look on his face. He didn't know what just happened but something told him he would regret the next few months...

* * *

><p><strong>1. Rub in his recent failure<strong>

**A/N: Okay... I'm not happy with how this chapter came out.**

**This chapter was originally something completely different. But I decided to change it after reading one of my reviews that didn't make me feel good. So I changed it. And I'm not happy with how it came out... XP**

**But I will upload the real first chapter on deviantART at some point.**

**Also, I'm working on the list but I've only thought of half of it. I'd like some assistance if that's not a problem. Got an idea? Why not share it? Either on reviews or PM.**

**So hope you enjoyed this little personal failure of mine!**


	2. Easy Defeat

**A/N: Well since this idea seems to be liked, here we have method number two to annoy the Koopa King! This being...**

**2. Ask him why he won't find an easier method to defeat Mario**

**This should be interesting should it? Let's see...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters or anything from the Mario series. All that belongs strictly to Nintendo. The only thing I own is TSM and Tina.**

* * *

><p>Bowser groggily got up from his bed to day managing the Dark Lands. He put one hand on his head which was throbbing which was the aftermath of his little fit after Tina had left his study yesterday. Their questions still rang in his head and it only irritated him further. He couldn't get them out of his head and he hated it. He absolutely hated it. He could've seen Kamek to have him get rid of his headache except he didn't really care about that at the moment.<p>

He slowly got up just in case, careful not to turn his aftermath headache into another serious headache. His own room was immense except there was still a lot of unused space. There was a large circular shaped carpet in the middle of the room with his emblem on it. His bed was close to it, sitting against the wall with the pegs on one part of the carpet. His bed was immense considering the size of the Koopa King. Beside his bed, was a night stand with quite an impressive lamp on the table. He had his own washroom and a walk in closet in his bedroom. That was all there was.

He was meaning to try and do something about the spare room he had but he couldn't think of anything. He slowly walked into his washroom and splashed water onto his face. The feeling of the cold water on his scales were relaxing. It's exactly what he needed after waking up and the silence around him got rid of his headache. He took a shower and spent a good half hour getting himself ready for another day managing the Dark Lands and plotting against the Mushroom Kingdom. When he was done preparing, he walked out his room and headed for the dining hall to enjoy breakfast.

When he arrived, all eight of his children were waiting patiently for their father to arrive. Ludwig was paying more attention to his notepad, probably writing another one of his many compositions. He always kept that notepad with him when he had a creative phase and wanted to write it down immediately. Despite his photographic memory, he preferred to write things down. Lemmy was having a pleasant conversation with Iggy while Roy was fiddling his fingers impatiently. Wendy was applying make up to her face, Morton was going on about how he didn't understand why girls had to wear make up and Larry was talking to Junior.

It was a custom they had in the castle. They could only start eating when the king arrived. It didn't matter if his children arrived or not, as long as Bowser was there, the meal could start for the royal family. He didn't mind if some of his children decided to miss out on a meal or came late. Sometimes Ludwig would decide to stay in his music room to finish a composition and snack on some of the sweets he kept. Or Iggy would lock himself in his lab to finish one of his inventions. He'd usually come late because he either finished his inventions or Sometimes Roy and at rare moments Wendy would leave the castle and go outside to eat. Even though he didn't mind some of his children not being around during the meals, he preferred it when they were all around. "Good morning."

His children looked at his direction and replied "Good morning King Dad."

He sat down at his seat which was at the end of the table. Larry sat at his right side while Junior sat at his left side. Some servants came in with plates of the day's breakfast; scrambled Yoshi eggs with two pieces of toast and two strips of bacon. Each Koopaling got a plate of their breakfast. They stopped what they were doing and proceeded to eat their breakfast in silence. There wasn't much activity when everyone ate except sometimes Roy likes to annoy his siblings by stealing things from their plate which would cause a bit of a commotion. Which sometimes led into a food fight. And he has a hard time trying to calm his kids down while they were in a food fight that sometimes he had to participate in it.

While everyone was eating, Bowser decided to break the silence and start a conversation. "So, does anyone plan on doing anything interesting today?"

"Oh yes!" started Wendy before her brothers could have the chance to respond "There are some sales at the mall that I'd like to see! I need some new clothes for my wardrobe anyways."

"I don't see a point of getting some more clothes since your closet's almost full and you don't wear 'em a lot anyways." replied Roy as he impaled some of his eggs onto his fork. Wendy replied by elbowing him in the stomach which caused him to drop his fork. Iggy had a hard time stiffling a laugh at what had happened. Roy managed to hear him and he threw a glare at the smart Koopaling but decided to ignore him, picked up his fork and put his eggs in his mouth. Bowser ignored the small conflict that had just happened. He turned towards Wendy and looked at her saying "Roy's right Wendy. You already have too many things that I'd probably have to ask Kamek to expand your closet."

"Please?"whined Wendy.

Before Bowser could answer, he suddenly heard a voice say "Yeah Bowser, you're not gonna disappoint your only daughter, are you?"

They all turned around to see a certain pigtailed blonde standing at the entrance of the dining hall, completely dressed. "Hello everyone!"

"Oh no..." mumbled Bowser under his breathe. He put his head in his burly head and sighed, trying to prevent another headache to come.

Behind Tina, TSM appeared except she looked very tired. Her hair was a mess, unlike Tina, she was still wearing her pajamas was a beige colored shirt and blue PJ pants. She was trudging and wasn't very energetic. In fact, she looked very tired. The Koopalings were curious, with Ludwig being the exception since he had already met the fangirls. They remember seeing them at dinner as well where neither of them said a word. All they did was look at their father with satisfied looks on their face. In fact, their father looked quite annoyed by their mere presence.

TSM looked at Tina with her tired eyes. "Really Tina... just let me go back to bed..."

She glared at her friend and replied "No! Tell me one reason why!"

"Simple." replied TSM "I don't like getting up this early in the morning. And even if I do, I'd rather stay in bed and try to get back to sleep. NOT literally get dragged out!"

Tina only shook her head and replied by saying "Well you're gonna have to deal with it. And I wouldn't have dragged you out if you cooperated."

"Tina." said the brunette with a stern voice but with a calm tone "You dragged me out of bed, you dragged me down the hall and you didn't even give me ten minutes to get changed first."

The blonde ignored her at that point and looked over at Bowser. "Well? Are you gonna answer my question or not?"

Instead, Bowser had one hand on his head completely ignorant to Tina's question. "Now is a terrible time..."

Annoyed, Tina walked up beside Bowser and yelled "ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

Surprised by the sudden screaming, Bowser ended up falling out of his chair and onto his shell. The Koopalings and TSM stared at the event wide eyed. Tina had an evil smile on her face as she looked down at Bowser. "Wow. No wonder you fail so much. You can't even stand a simple surprise."

"Surprise?" said Bowser who was now yelling "You screamed in my ear!"

"Minor details do not matter in this case scenario Bowser." replied Tina. "Now answer me."

One of Bowser's eyes started to twitch. "Can you please do something like this later?"

TSM grabbed Tina by her arms and added "Yeah Tina. It's the morning. Everyone needs breakfast in the morning."

The blonde sighed and easily got TSM's grip off her arms. She didn't lift her glare from Bowser but said "Fine."

The Koopalings didn't take their eyes off of Tina as she walked to the end of the table and stood beside where Lemmy was sitting. TSM sighed and siad "At least help him up first."

"Fine..." replied Tina.

Both TSM and Tina grabbed onto one of Bowser's burly hands and tried to help him up. "Wow you're heavy!" yelled Tina. Bowser glared at her and replied "Gee, you think I don't know that already?"

Tina thought about it and replied "If you knew about it, you'd do something to get rid of your flab."

Bowser's glare worsened at Tina's comment. She looked over at the Koopalings and said "Hey! Can you guys help us? You did a good job in the New Super Mario Bros Wii Ending!"

Confused looks formed on the face of all of Bowser's children. They all looked at each other while TSM sighed again, clearly annoyed. "Now's not the time to bring up games Tina." She looked over at the Koopalings and said "She means she wants some of you, meaning the stronger ones, help us."

Ludwig, Roy and Morton got up from their seats and tried to help lift Bowser. Soon, they managed to get Bowser back onto his feet. "Thank you..." muttered Bowser.

As his three sons went back to their respective seats, Bowser looked over at the two fan girls. Tina and TSM didn't say anything for a while until Tina asked "Can we have a place to sit like we did last night?"

Bowser sighed and yelled "Someone get two more seats and two more plates of today's breakfast for our... ahem... guests!"

Despite his strain to say "guests", Tina smiled contently as some Koopa Troopas brought in two more chairs, putting them at the end of the table somewhat close to each other while two chefs brought two more plates of scrambled Yoshi eggs with toast and bacon along with napkins and the appropriate silver ware. Tina skipped happily towards her seat once they left while TSM yawned, walked over and sat down beside Tina. While TSM promptly stuck some eggs in her mouth, Tina only stared at her eggs curiously. "What kind of eggs are these?"

"Yoshi eggs." replied Iggy as picked up a piece of toast from his plate.

Tina's eyes widened in shock while TSM put her head in her hand and sighed again. "Here we go..."

She picked up her fork and poked at the scrambled eggs on her plate. She stared at them which confused all the Koopalings and Bowser and then said "That's terrible! You're capable of ending the lives of yet to be born Yoshis and your father can't even find a simple way to defeat Mario!"

TSM shook her head and only stuffed more eggs in her mouth which didn't taste too bad. Bowser stared at her "What do you mean by I can't defeat Mario easily?"

"Oh dear Lord, where do I start..." said Tina.

In order to distract her, TSM grabbed one of Tina's bacon strips with Tina's fork. Tina noticed this and immediately took the fork from TSM and angrily said "My bacon!"

While TSM smiled contently by what had happened, Tina used her teeth to tear a piece of bacon off and proceeded to eat it, which to her joy was delicious. She started to eat the rest of her food, forgetting that the eggs she was eating were Yoshi eggs. Bowser stared at the two fan girls with a confused look on his face, especially considering what Tina had just said. He shook his head and focused more on his breakfast. Tina finished before all of them. When she had finished, she looked over at TSM who had a piece of toast in her hand. The blonde approached the brunette and started whispering something into her ear. When TSM had finished, Bowser noticed a smile form on TSM's face. While this made Bowser curious, he decided to ignore them, knowing it probably didn't concern him.

Wow was he wrong.

When TSM had finished her food, both girls got up and quickly left the dining hall, leaving the Koopalings and Bowser. Bowser watched as his children left one by one until he was the last one. He looked down at his plate which still had some food on it. He sighed, picked up his plate, scraped the rest into the garbage and left the dining hall to continue his work.

* * *

><p>Tina and TSM went back to their room being one of the guest rooms which was next to Kamek's room. Tina was wide awake and excited while TSM just wanted to wear regular clothes as she refused to wear her pajamas in the closet. She went over to a chair and grabbed her clothing. As she walked out, Tina followed her. "Hey TSM! How are we gonna strike the Koopa King with annoyance today?"<p>

"Look, I'm sure you can think of something." replied TSM "Your a natural at annoying others."

When she opened the door to the next room, Tina blocked her way and said "Come on! Do you have an idea?"

TSM sighed "Not right now. Just let me change first then we'll talk."

Everytime TSM tried to get in, Tina just moved around, blocking every direction she tried to get in at. TSM sighed and asked "Let me guess. You want to start right away because breakfast is done, right?"

"Correctumundo!" replied Tina with a huge smile on her face.

TSM gave Tina a fake smile (which the blonde thought was real) and lifted Tina's arm, walked into the room, pushed her out and shut the door. Tina glared at the closed door and screamed "You aren't helping!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and it was clear TSM had enough of Tina's complaints. "Look, I've seen EVERY episode of the Mario cartoon and I do NOT need ANOTHER whiny character in my face!"

There was silence before Tina said "So are you going to help?"

This time, TSM grabbed Tina by the collar of her jacket and said "If you want to annoy him, why not think of something yourself?"

Tina glared at TSM "Frankly, I am quite disappointed and shocked in you TSM... we've only spent a day here and you already don't know what to do."

The brunette sighed and looked at the insane blonde with an annoyed glare "Look, why don't you continue telling him about the thing you were going to say this morning at breakfast."

A confused look appeared on Tina's face as she asked "What was I saying?"

TSM stared at Tina dumbfoundly while Tina said "Hey! That's Brandon's 'what the heck is wrong with you' look!"

The brunette gave her a stern look, let go of her jacket collar and said "I'll give you a hint and you can put the rest of the puzzle yourself."

Tina approached her with a look of interest as TSM said "Defeating Mario."

The blonde thought about the brunette's words, Her eyes lightened up and she said "Oh! I remember now! I was insulting him! Because he could end the lives of innocent Yoshis before they even hatched out of their eggs, yet he couldn't defeat Mario!"

"Exactly." replied TSM, glad she figure it out.

Tina's smile then turned into a glare as she said "And you tried to take my bacon!"

TSM slapped her forehead. "Look, do you think you can annoy Bowser with that by yourself?"

"Okay. I can do that!" replied Tina, once again smiling.

"Good."

With that, TSM closed the door on her again. Tina stared at the door for a while. She leaned against it, thinking about how she'd be able to get to Bowser. She knew she could easily get into his study except she didn't want to have to go in there alone. The only thing she could think of doing was try to have someone else in the castle help her. Only she didn't know who she could possibly use. There was the Koopalings except they didn't know her too well with the exception being Ludwig who in the latter held a grudge for hurting him.

The blonde sighed in defeat then heard a door open from further in the hallway. She followed the sound from around the corner of the hall only to come across Bowser's caretaker and advisor, Kamek. "Oh hi Kamek!" said the blonde cheerfully.

Kamek stared the pig tailed blonde with a confused look "Hello..."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Tina continued by saying "I'm Tina!"

"I see..." replied Kamek while he looked at what the girl was wearing "So... do you happen to come from the real world?"

"Heck yeah I do!" said Tina with a proud look on her face.

There was another awkward moment of silence as Kamek then asked "May I ask what you're doing in here?"

"Oh we've been here since yesterday." replied Tina "Bowser let us stay here for a while."

"Ah... So that's why his Grouchiness needed an Advil..." replied Kamek. He could remember when Bowser asked him to give him an Advil yesterday except he didn't bother asking why. From the look of the king's face, he could tell he didn't want to talk about it so he didn't bother him about it. "So I assume you're staying in the guest rooms?"

"Yeah." replied Tina.

Kamek was surprised that he didn't hear the blonde. On the other hand, he did spend most of the night in the library and didn't go back to his room until 1 in the morning. "So what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my friend." replied Tina "She didn't want me to bother her so I'm just waiting because she left me with a vague clue on something."

"Ah..." replied Kamek.

Getting the feeling that their conversation was done, Kamek walked around Tina and proceeded to leave. Tina watched him leave then started to follow him. When she was walking beside him, she then said "What are you doing?"

Kamek stared at the fan girl, especially at the wide smile on her face. "I'm just going to visit his Impatientness at his study."

"Cool! I'll come too!"

While Tina leisurely continued walking, Kamek froze in his tracks and stared at the fan girl. "What?"

Tina stopped walking and turned around to face Kamek. "I'm going to see Bowser too. Are you going or not?"

Kamek couldn't take his eyes off the strange girl. He quickly shook his head and said "Are you sure you'll be allowed in?"

"I was in there before, there is nothing in all the Dark Lands that will stop me from going back in." replied Tina with a determined look on her face.

The Magikoopa sighed and said "Alright. I guess if you have some authority with his Angriness, you can tag along."

"Awesome!"

Tina started skipping while the Magikoopa continued walking, thinking about the blonde's behaviour and actions, wondering if she really was a human or not.

* * *

><p>Bowser sat down in his study again, silently reading one of the books he had in his bookshelf. He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."<p>

Kamek opened the door to the study. "Greetings your Burliness."

"Oh." said Bowser looking up from his book "Hello Kam-"

Suddenly, Tina shoved Kamek inside, came inside and shut the door behind her. "Hello King Koopa!"

The Koopa King stared at the blonde with wide eyes. One of his eyes started to twitch by the girl's mere presence. He got up and went to Kamek who got up after getting pushed by Tina. As he adjusted his glasses, Bowser calmly asked "Why... is she here?"

"She requested that she came along." replied Kamek.

Tina, completely oblivious to the unwelcome aura, only smiled. "I'm only here because TSM is changing clothes and she won't talk to me for the moment. So I decided to follow Kamek!"

She started pacing around, looking around the study again. Bowser was glaring at the blonde knowing she was the worst from the two fan girls. "I don't want you in here. I'm busy."

"With what?" asked Tina curiously.

"Thinking of how to invade the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Again?" Tina only closed her eyes and shook her head. "Geez, you'd think you learnt your lesson."

Bowser raised one of his burly eyebrows at Tina. "What do you mean?"

"Dear Star Spirits it's breakfast all over again..." mumbled Tina. It was clear she was in deep thought (only Grambi knew of what). She then responded by saying "You spend all your time thinking of a way to kidnap Peach, yet you can't think of a way to defeat Mario. I mean come on! It's like you're saying..."

With a deep voice that's supposed to be Bowser (but really wasn't), she said "Hey Mario! Just defeat all my guards and come save the princess who I can't even keep to myself, let alone think of a more creative way to keep away from you!"

Bowser glared at Tina for her crude imitation of the Koopa King while Kamek only covered his mouth to hide a laugh from the Koopa King. "I do not sound like that..." said Bowser.

"No one cares." replied Tina. "But as I was saying, you never find a real way to defeat Mario! I mean, your minions are fine, like the Bob-ombs, they are awesome! But you have to try and defeat him with style! Be a little more creative since you can't do creativity for crap! Not to mention, your minions can never defeat Mario! You have to stop with the bombs and fire and try something else!"

The Koopa King continued glaring at Tina. "I don't need a fan girl telling me what to do. Besides, it's too early in the day for you to do this!"

"No it isn't." said Tina with a smile "Anytime is the right time for what I am doing."

"I'd make more sense out of that if you told me what you were doing..." replied Bowser.

"Classified information I'm afraid." retorted Tina "But let's continue on what I was talking about. Why won't you find an easier way to defeat Mario?"

Bowser glared at Tina with an annoyed look on his face "You know I hate your little question periods."

"Just tell me!" said Tina "Besides, I'd like to know. Since you make everything for Mario so easy! He never gets beat by the spike pillars, the Goombas, the fire breathing Piranha Plants, the walking yet adorable bombs, the Koopa Troopas with the killer shells, the lava or of course the mechas. Why won't you use something like saws?"

The Koopa King sighed in defeat, knowing he'd have to give an answer. "I tried saws once. Those didn't work either."

"Oh right." replied Tina "Well why not give them to your troops as weapons? I think that'll work better than spamming Spinies, Hammers or Bullet Bills."

"I think I'll stick to the way I try to defeat Mario." replied Bowser.

"You mean like using Junior who, like your kids, can't defeat Mario either?"

Bowser tried to ignore the blonde's voice and walked back to his desk. Before he sat down, Tina appeared at his left side and said "If you kidnap Peach or try to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, you'd try to find a more advanced way to defeat Mario and Luigi, or capture BOTH of them!"

He sat down and picked up his book to try and ignore the blonde but she only continued "If you capture Mario, Luigi AND Peach, you'll definitely win! Because then, with a tied up Mario or something, you could definitely defeat Mario by throwing him in the lava like how he did with you because your battles are EASY!"

The Koopa King sent a quick glare at Tina which didn't phase her at all. "But no..." continued the blonde with her speech "You can't defeat Mario at all. He always comes and ruins things. It's like, everytime you capture Peach, you WANT her to be taken back by Mario!"

"That's not true!" yelled Bowser.

"Oh really?" asked Tina with a look of curiosity "Then if that's the truth, you oughta try harder! You haven't been able to keep Mario at bay no matter what they say! I mean, you've done basically everything to defeat Mario but you can't even get close to that!"

She pretended to imitate Bowser by using a deep voice again "I'm Bowser! When my army keeps losing against Mario, all I do is either have my kids beat him or me and if they fail, then I'll beat him with fire balls and bullets that he just gets past by jumping!"

One of Bowser's eyes started to twitch again as he yelled "STOP IT!"

Tina stared at Bowser "Something wrong?"

"Yes!" yelled Bowser "I don't need someone to tell me what I'm doing wrong! I know that one day I'll defeat Mario, so stop mentioning anything about me not being able to defeat Mario unless you want to get hurt!"

There was another awkward moment of silence. Tina only stared at Bowser with that strange trance like stare again. She then scoffed and started to walk away towards the entrance. She stopped at the door and said "Someone isn't open for advice..."

She opened the door, walked out and closed it. Bowser sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "Kamek, go get me another advil... my headache is back..."

"Yes your Grouchiness..." replied the Magikoopa.

As he went for the door, Tina opened the door again and popped in her head to look at Bowser and said "Let's not forget that growing giant never helped defeat Mario either."

Kamek looked at Bowser and saw him huff smoke out of his nostrils. He shook his head and quietly mumbled "Oh boy..."

* * *

><p>TSM opened the door, fully dressed. Before she could step out, she could hear the maniacal laughter from a certain blonde and loud booming footsteps. She looked down the hall and got out of the way, in time for Tina to run past her. The blonde didn't stop to say hi to her friend as all she was doing was laughing non-stop. She looked down the direction Tina had run off to with a confused look but could still hear loud footsteps. She looked the other way and saw Bowser running after Tina, enraged and yelling "Get back here you insane blonde!"<p>

When Bowser was gone, trying to catch up with Tina, TSM let the scene that had just occured sink into her mind, wondering if it was real or not. She shook her head, trying to get it out, walked back into the room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I couldn't think about how TSM could help with this so Tina is the only one. But hey, it's close enough.**

**So that's the second way on how to annoy Bowser. Since I don't have much to say, I'll give a quick note on what the next chapter will be about.**

**It involves sugar and Lemmy. :D**

**Until the next update!**


	3. Sugar

**A/N: Here is the third chapter to 100 Ways to Annoy Bowser! I'm glad I finally got this up! Gee, with exams coming up and so on, it's hard to get any work done. But forget that. Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All Mario characters and anything Mario related belong to Nintendo. I only own my OCs TSM and Tina and the plot.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night in the Dark Lands. The moon was up and shining brightly over the entire land with little light it brought. At this time, most of the Dark Landers or Dark Landians, or whatever you want to calm them, were asleep while very few were still awake and doing something like leaving from a party or a night club.<p>

In Bowser's Castle, the Koopa King had dozed off in a blissful slumber in his immense bedroom. All eight of his children were also in their respective rooms, sleeping. Most of the troops were asleep as well and one of Bowser's advisor Kammy was also sleep in her room. The only exception would've been Bowser's main advisor Kamek who was in the library doing Grambi knew what.

Yep... it was all nice and quiet in the king's castle.

Suddenly, one of the guest room doors opened and a girl with brown hair known as TSM popped her head outside. Instead of her pajamas, she was wearing her regular sleeveless jacket, her orange t-shirt and green jeans but didn't have shoes on but rather orange socks. She looked around one way and the other in the hallway. Quietly, she tip toed over to Kamek's room and put her hand on the door, listening for a snore. She slowly opened the door, expecting to see a light but all she saw was darkness. She listened carefully for quiet breathing but heard nothing. A smile appeared on her face as she closed the door.

She headed back to the room she came from and peeked inside. She looked around the dark and seemingly empty room and whispered "Coast is clear. Kamek's likely in the library at the moment so we're home free for now."

A blonde known as Tina got up from underneath her coverswearing a black toque, a black shirt, black jeans and slippers. "Awesome!" she whispered back.

From underneath the bed, she grabbed two burlap sacks. She threw one towards her friend who caught it easily. TSM stared at Tina's outfit, sighed and asked "I know we're doing something sneaky but is the outfit really necessary?"

"Hey I'm wearing slippers. Regular spies don't wear slippers." retorted Tina.

TSM rolled her eyes which Tina didn't see because it was so dark. "Oh well. Let's just get this over with."

Tina joined her brunette friend with the her own burlap sack in one hand and a flashlight in the other. TSM looked at her, took the flashlight and said "Remember the rules. One, when we finish, we leave back immediately."

The blonde nodded her head happily. "Two, we hear any footsteps, we have to hide! We will not knock anyone out unless they realize who we are or they ask what we're doing. Then you may hit them."

"Okay!" responded Tina as she raised a baseball bat she borrowed (took) from Larry for this occasion.

"And lastly, this is all we're doing so we are not going to check any place else. We're going to one place ONLY."

"I know." replied Tina.

"Alright." responded TSM "If you understand then let's get going crazy!"

"No no." started Tina. "We're being spies. My codename is 'Insanity'! Your codename is 'Authoress'."

TSM stared at her with a surprised look. She quickly shook her head and said "Okay 'Insanity'. If you say so..."

Both girls quietly stepped out of the room and quietly went down the hallway. They waited patiently for the sound of footsteps. When there was nothing, they continued on to their main objective; the kitchen.

They were never allowed in the kitchen under Bowser's rules since he was afraid they'd do something like blow it up. And knowing Tina, there was a high chance they'd do exactly that. TSM found it was right they were out of the kitchen except it angered Tina knowing they weren't allowed somewhere like the kitchen since that was where the food was. Since Bowser wasn't awake and all his guards were resting, neither of them didn't have to worry. Their main concerns was Kamek, Kammy, Ludwig, or even worse Bowser finding them. Fortunately, they had Tina so they were ready.

With the flashlight, they looked down the hallways, trying to find their way to the kitchen. They spent the rest of the day after Tina had gotten away from Bowser checking what they had planned for the Koopa King and came across method number three which was in need of mass amounts of sugar. But they didn't have a lot of sugar that could suffice so they had no choice but to sneak into the kitchen to steal some sugar. And when they say some, they mean a LOT.

They spent a few minutes wandering through the hallways until they finally go to the door that had a sign that read "Kitchen". "Well here we are." reported TSM.

"Awesome!" said Tina as she pulled on gloves. TSM stared at her and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on gloves so they can't read my finger prints if they ever scan the doorknob!" reported Tina happily.

TSM stared at her with a surprised and confused look on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah! Isn't that smart?"

The brunette just stared at the blonde who didn't lift the smile from her face. She sighed and sarcastically said "Yeah. Real smart."

She looked at Tina again with a sly smile and said "Then with your fancy gloves, why don't you open the door?"

She reached into one of the burlap sacks and said "I have another pair of gloves. Want them?"

TSM used the flashlight to see the gloves under the light, seeing they were black. "Hmm..." she said. "Sure. I see no harm in having them."

The brunette took the extra set of gloves from Tina and pulled them onto her hands while the blonde opened the door to the kitchen. She peeked her head in while TSM did the same once she was ready. They slowly entered the door. Tina took the flash light from TSM and started to flash it all over the place. TSM stared at her in surprise and asked "What are you doing?"

She looked at the brunette authoress and said "I'm trying to find out where they keep the wonderful wonderful sugar!"

TSM sighed. She swiped the flash light from her hand and carefully looked around the kitchen, steadying the flash light in her hand. She soon stopped at one cupboard that was marked 'Candy and sweets'. "There we go." said TSM.

The blonde smiled at her friend and said "That's pretty good."

They carefully stepped their way to the pantry that contained the candy and such so they could hear any footsteps that were headed towards the kitchen. When they got to the pantry, Tina opened the pantry while TSM used the flash light to see what sort of bounty was inside. When Tina opened the door, her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Oh... my... Grambi..." she said while TSM tried to get a look at what was inside as well.

Inside the cupboard was full ot different sort of snacks like foreign chocolates that neither of them had ever seen before, let alone heard of, there were several bags full of gummies, there were a number of packages that contained delicious licorice inside them, there were several lollipops that were set in the array of a bouquet sitting inside a white circular container, deeper in the cupboard contained things like a bag of rockets, and finally, packages of chocolate chip cookies were also there. Both TSM and Tina stared at the sugary banquet for a while until they looked at each other, each with an evil smile. Both of them knew it was going to be fun to steal these sweets from Bowser.

Tina climbed onto the counter to reach some of the things that were on the top shelf, being packages of marshmallows. TSM opened the first burlap sack as Tina threw the things inside the bag. Deeper in the cupboard, Tina was able to find simpler sweet trinkets such as candy necklaces, ring pops and push pops. She was careful with the lollipops by carefully placing the entire container of lollipops inside the bag knowing how fragile they were. In fact, it took Tina a while to learn lollipops were fragile when you just carelessly threw them. After a while, TSM tied up the first bag and let Tina hoard candy into the second bag.

By the time the second bag was half full, Tina had already derived the entire cupboard of it sweet contents. Tina got down from the counter and helped TSM tie up the second bag and carried the first bag since she was stronger than TSM. TSM grabbed the second bag and got a head start of Tina to open the door again. After Tina had left, TSM followed her and closed the door behind her. "That was awesome!" whispered Tina since they were still at a risk of being caught.

"I know!" replied TSM "I can't believe Bowser had that many things in his cupboards."

Tina scoffed and replied "Well come on. He's royalty. He's got tons of coins. Why wouldn't he have so many delicious and teeth rotting things?"

TSM thought about it and said "True."

While they were headed back to the guest room, Tina quietly whispered "Next time, we should infiltrate his treasure room!"

The brunette thought about it and replied "It's an idea..."

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps that were somewhat heavy. They both froze in place and looked down the hallway. "Oh no..." whispered TSM "I think Bowser's woke up!"

"Why?" said Tina "I thought we were quiet!"

"I think it has nothing to do with us being loud." whispered TSM "But rather he woke up on his own will."

Tina started to panic and looked around the somewhat dark hallway with the flash light being the only light source. She could hear the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer until her face lightened up. "I got it!"

She shoved the first bag into TSM's arms despite the fact she had to use both hands to carry the second bag and the flash light. She clutched on to her baseball bat which she still had in hand. TSM looked around and managed to catch Tina sink into the shadows which caused her to drop her jaw by how well and scarily she did it. She looked down in the hallway and noticed Bowser getting closer. Frantically, she turned off the flash light but ended up getting confused herself by where everything went until the Koopa King bumped into her.

Bowser himself was very tired and couldn't completely open his eyes. He had a hard time trying to get to sleep so he was still tired. Except he needed something like a glass of water to help him get back to sleep. Bowser tried to see what he had bumped into but the figure he bumped into was very blurry. "Who's there?" he muttered.

TSM bit her lip nervously, not wanting to say anything in case Bowser was able to recognize her voice. With her quick thinking, she lowered her voice to make it sound like a man so Bowser wouldn't recognize her. "No one. Your just having some dream."

It was clear despite he was tired, Bowser could tell that she was telling a lie. "I know there's someone in front of me and I know this isn't a dream..."

He tried to get a better look except he was so tired that his eyes could only open so wide and his vision was still blurry. From what he saw, he muttered out "Roy? Is that you?"

TSM bit her lip again but more out of anger rather than suspense. She didn't mind Roy at all, with a few exceptions based on his actions, but she didn't look at all like Roy. If she was sure, Roy was supposed to be bald and she had a full head of hair. Not to mention, she was much thinner than Roy. But on the other hand, besides the small part that sticked out from the sides, her hair wasn't anything special like Larry, Ludwig, Lemmy, Iggy or Junior. And it was rather flat with two small parts that sticked out being the exception. Although she didn't wear sunglasses so she was still a bit bespectaled on how Bowser could confuse her with Roy. Was it the fake voice?

Before she could react someway else, Bowser started to use his burly hand and started to rustle TSM's hair which frankly annoyed her. Though she usually didn't brush it, it bothered her since his claws got stuck in some parts and she had to try her best not to scream. When Bowser stopped, he thought about it then said "Or is that Ludwig?"

The brunette sighed. Well at least it was better than being compared to Roy. And it made sense since her hair was messy like Ludwig's. Bowser decided that it was Ludwig and asked "Ludwig, what are you doing here?"

TSM thought about what to say. She couldn't imitate Ludwig's voice at all. Sometimes, her and Tina would try to imitate their voices when neither of them could sleep since Kamek was never in his room at night. She could easily do Lemmy and Larry to an extent except no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do Ludwig. Before she gave out an answer, she heard someone yell out "TINA!"

Suddenly, Bowser's look changed from tired to in pain as she heard something hit him in the head. She watched as the immense Koopa fell to the ground with a loud thud! She looked around nervously, hoping that thud didn't wake anyone up or that Kamek hadn't heard from the library, she turned on the flashlight and pointed it at the Koopa King. He was out cold and there was a red bump on the back of his head. She moved the flash light to see it pointed at someone wearing black attire and had a tight clutch on a baseball bat.

The brunette sighed again. "Really Tina?"

"What did you expect me to do?" asked the pigtailed blonde "At least he won't remember any of this!"

TSM shook her head in disappointment which the blonde ignored. "Oh yeah and nice job with the distraction. You're only lucky he only touched your hair and not your-"

"No worst case scenarios!" said TSM, almost screaming.

She quickly covered her mouth. There was silence echoing through the hallways as they waited for any footsteps. When there wasn't anything, they both sighed in relief. They looked down at Bowser. TSM thought about it and said "Well we can't just leave him here. We have no proof he could've just fallen by himself. How do we get him back to his room?"

Tina thought about it then sighed "Well TSM. Looks like we've got some heavy dragging to do."

TSM raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What do you mean by 'heavy dragging'?"

* * *

><p>"Oh... NOW I understand what you meant Tina..."<p>

Both girls were each holding onto one of Bowser's burly legs, dragging the Koopa King on his stomach since they were unable to lift him up. The hit Tina gave to the Koopa King in the head must've been pretty bad since no matter what happened, he didn't wake up or even give a grunt despite their performance on moving him back to his room. TSM only hoped that they didn't accidently break his skull and kill him since they weren't even done with getting on his nerves to end his life.

They were both holding onto the burlap sacks as they were doing this but stopped by their room first before continuing their way to Bowser's room. Once they had gotten rid of one heavy load and the baseball bat, they continued their way dragging Bowser back to his room. "I'm glad you do TSM." replied the blonde who was holding onto his left leg. "Because I sure hope we're almost at his room."

Everytime they had come to a new hallway, TSM would use the flashlight to study each door to see which one could be Bowser's room. Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck with finding it. And Castle Koopa was a BIG castle, making it seem like it'd take all night. "This is getting annoying..." muttered TSM "I want to get back to sleep except your carelessness gave us a bigger problem rather than making sure no one caught us stealing candy. We have to drag a dead weight back to his room."

Tina looked back at the unconcious king. "Well look at the bright side!" she started.

They both paused as Tina tried to think of something good about this scenario but failed to. "Yeah, I've got nothing."

TSM rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion as they came across another hallway. She dropped Bowser's right leg and turned on the flash light. She carefully scanned each door to see anything that would give them a clue until she came across a door with Bowser's emblem on it. She smiled and went back to Tina and the unconcious Bowser. "I found his room. Let's bring King Koopa back to bed."

She picked grabbed onto his right leg again and they went down the hallway until they came to the big doors with Bowser's emblem. Tina stared at the emblem on the doors and asked "Are you SURE this is the right place?"

TSM sighed and replied "I'm positive."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and asked "How positive?"

"Extremely positive."

Tina gave her a suspicious look and asked "Are you supertasticly surely positive?"

The brunette let out an annoyed sigh and replied "I"m supertasticly extremely absolutely positive."

There was a brief moment of silence for Tina to register these words into her mind before she said "Are you maybe awesometasticly super honestly abso-"

"Just open the doors so we can send him back as if nothing happened!" said TSM, finally getting annoyed with her blonde friend.

Tina obeyed and opened the doors to Bowser's room with her gloved hands. They dragged Bowser back into his room, not without accidently having his head hit the opened door. TSM used her flash light and shined a light at the direction of the immense bed. Tina looked at the bed with surprise and said "Wow. That is one immense bed."

TSM shook her head. "Let's just get this hulking mass to his bed."

"Okley dokley!" replied Tina.

They proceeded to drag Bowser along the stone hard cloor and the carpet that was in the middle of the room until they got to his bed. When they finally got him there, they let go of his legs and stared at the bed. "Now how do we get him into bed?" asked Tina.

The brunette started to think about it then said "Yeah... I don't think either of us thought about that."

"Nope." agreed Tina.

They looked at Bowser and back at the bed. Tina looked a bit nervous as she whispered "How are we going to put Bowser back in bed?"

TSM stared at Bowser and at the night table right next to his bed. She snapped her fingers and said "Help me move him close to the side of his bed to that night table."

Both of them proceeded to drag Bowser towards the night table. When they got him there, TSM smiled proudly. "There. Now when he wakes up, he'll just think he fell off."

"Without noticing and not waking up? And in a position like this? And not accidentely destroy his fancy lamp?"

The brunette glared at her blonde friend. "It works, okay? Now let's just go."

While TSM proceeded to leave the room, Tina looked at the lamp. She kicked the night stand and watched as the lamp shattered once it made contact with the ground. She smiled with her own work and followed her friend out of Bowser's room.

* * *

><p>Bowser opened his eyes with an immense pain in his head. It was even worse than the one he had the previous morning. He couldn't think of anyway he could've had gotten a headache as bad as this one. Not even the pig tailed blonde's maniacal laughing was able to give him such a bad headache. He looked at where he was and was surprised to see that he was on the ground, no longer being in his bed. As he got up, his hands touched something sharp and red. He got on his knees and picked up the strange red shard and looked behind him to see his lamp on the ground in pieces. "What the..."<p>

He got up on his feet, only to stop for a few moments to let the dizziness in his head settle down. When the dizziness was gone, he looked at his shattered lamp. "Guess I accidently knocked it down..." muttered Bowser "That's a shame... that lamp alone cost me more than Wendy's dresses..."

The Koopa King bent down, picked up the shattered lamp and put it back on the night stand. "I'll probably just have Kamek fix it this time... no point wasting another three thousand coins..."

He headed for his wash room and started to rummage through the medicine cabinets, going through some containers of pills, he found some Advil. He got a glass of water from the sink and used without hesitation, took the Advil. He waited for a few minutes and his headache started to fade away. He proceeded to get himself ready for the rest of the day (or at least as ready as he'll ever be) and went downstairs to the dining hall where all his children were waiting for him as they were yesterday.

To his surprise, TSM and Tina were also already sitting there with his children. TSM wasn't trying to interact with his children in any way. All she did was sit down, fully dressed this time and was twiddling around with an iPod. Tina also wasn't interacting but rather drawing something in a book. He didn't bother finding out what it was and instead sat down at his usual seat, near the end of the table.

A few minutes later, some Koopa servants came in with the morning's breakfast being French toast sticks. They placed a plate of the delicacy for the king, his children and the guests. While everyone didn't hesitate to dig into the meal, Lemmy wasn't very satisfied with what he had. He looked at his father and said "King Dad, I want some more sugar on my sticks."

"No Lemmy." replied Bowser "You know what happens when you eat too much sugar."

While Tina was too focused on her delicious french toast sticks, TSM's ears perked up by the conversation that was going on between Lemmy and Bowser. "I don't care!" said Lemmy who started to complain. "I want some sugar with my sticks! They always taste better that way!"

"There's no way I'm letting you have too much sugar after what happened last week. And that's final!" said Bowser angrily.

Lemmy slouched down in his seat in disappointment. He stared at his french toast sticks and reluctantly took one piece and ate it. TSM raised an eyebrow with curiosity, wanting to know what happened last week with Lemmy and sugar. She thought about the conversation and was satisfied with the idea. There were a few conversations between the other Koopalings. TSM just looked around since she still wasn't quite comfortable with communicating with the Koopalings. Tina on the other hand wasn't even paying attention but enjoying her French toast sticks. TSM wasn't too fond of cinnamon as there was a lot of cinnamon on the french toast sticks.

As the breakfast went on, Bowser had his attention more on the two fan girls. He was still trying to remember what happened the last night and remembered he came across someone in the hallway. He never got to know who it was since he suddenly fell asleep. He was started to grow suspicious if it was their fault that he had some pain in the back of his head. He thought about it then decided it wasn't possible since there was no way they could've brought him over to his room. They weren't strong enough to pick him up.

Suddenly, one of the Koopa chefs came into the dining hall. He went up to Bowser and said "Sir, we would like to tell you something in private..."

Bowser raised one of his burly eyebrows. He looked at his children who didn't really notice the Koopa speaking to their father since Roy and Iggy were probably about to start a fight. "Alright..."

The Koopa King followed the chef outside the dining hall, to make sure his children couldn't hear their conversation. When he was sure they wouldn't be able to hear them, he said "We checked inventory to tell Kammy what sort of things we wanted her to get and noticed that every thing that was previously in the cabinet with the sugar for yourself and your children have mysteriously disappeared."

Bowser's eyes widened at the news "WHAT? Are you telling me that we don't have anymore sugar in the entire castle?"

"Well besides the fact Master Ludwig tends to steal some of the chocolate from the cabinet and hides it somewhere else, yes. At least in the main cabinet, somehow it has all vanished."

Bowser thought about the scenario he had been told. "Are you implying one of my children may have stolen everything?"

"Possibly." replied the Koopa "Of course, the chances of a thief getting into the castle is unlikely since we have high security."

"High security of idiots maybe..." mumbled Bowser since he could still remember when a Koopa thief almost stole things from his treasure room because the guards failed to notice him.

The Koopa chef realized what the king was talking about and replied "Yeah, well, even if a thief did break in, I don't think they'd steal candy."

Bowser thought about it and replied "That's true... it's more likely for children to do that except the only children who come here are my own kids and crazy fan girls."

He peeked his head in the dining hall as he added "Two of who actually managed to get in more than once..."

Roy and Iggy's little argument was getting worse and worse by the second and no one was making it better. Ludwig was ignoring his surroudings, Junior, Lemmy and Larry were supporting Iggy to get into a fight with Roy despite past experiences with the sadistic Koopa, and Tina was also acting as if Iggy was about to get into a wrestling match with him. She had gotten out of her seat and was also supporting Iggy by giving him a pep talk and massaging his shoulders like she was his coach. TSM on the other hand was like Ludwig, trying to completely ignore what was going on but unlike Ludwig, she couldn't keep herself from watching what was going on for a few seconds and looked away then repeated the process a few times while reluctantly chewing on the french toast sticks.

Bowser looked away from what was going on and back at the chef "So is there anything else you want me to know?"

"No." replied the chef "We just thought you'd like to be informed. I'd suggest you don't tell your children about this scenario though."

"True..." replied Bowser as he watched Roy and Iggy continue throw verbal abuse at one another. He looked back at the chef Koopa and said "Thank you for the update."

Bowser headed back to his seat in the dining hall while the chef returned to the kitchen. Before he sat down, it was clear Roy and Iggy had finally had enough as they proceeded to start a food fight. Lemmy and Larry started to participate while Tina used the food on TSM's plate since she wasn't touching it anymore. TSM just hid underneath the table to avoid getting hit with any food. Wendy was also annoyed with how some food was hitting her and apparently ruining her make up as Larry purposely threw some to irritate her. Morton and Junior joined in as well and at some point, Ludwig started to participate when Roy purposely threw something at him which got on his nerves.

One of Bowser's eyes stated to twitch in an annoyed fashion. He calmed down and let out a big sigh just as a piece of one of the french toast sticks hit him in the eye. He wiped the cinnamon off and muttered "Not again..."

* * *

><p>"That... was one of the best moments of my life!"<p>

TSM and Tina were heading back towards their room. After Bowser had stopped the "I so wanna do that again before we leave!"

"I'm sure you do." replied TSM.

"Why didn't you participate?" asked Tina curiously as she looked behind her to see TSM just walking while she skipped in the hallways as if she were a ten year old.

"I don't like food fights. I think they're pointless since no one gets out of it in the end." answered TSM. "Simple as that."

Tina stopped which caused TSM to bump into her. Tina turned to her brunette friend and said "But being simple is BORING! You can't be so simple all the time! I mean, sure, you CAN be like me. Except you won't be as boring if you don't live to the moment a bit! And having food fights makes everything better since they are FUN!"

TSM raised an eyebrow at the insane blonde and said "Let me remind you that if you want me to try and get internet connection in this castle so you can go on the meme base sites and watch My Little Pony, your gonna have to behave. Unless it involves getting on Bowser's nerves."

The pigtailed blonde's eyes widened in shock. She looked down and said "Sorry..."

They entered the room and sat down at one of the two beds in the room. They didn't know why there was two beds, but they suspected that it was probably for any guests who had to share a room. They at down at their respective beds, Tina being the one close to the door while TSM's was close to the window. While TSM didn't really care which bed she took, Tina always liked to be near the door in case there were any 'intruders'. TSM found this ridiculous since no one ever came inside their room so there was no point for Tina to act as a body guard. It was nice of her, except she really needed to get more sleep than her usual six hours.

Tina went to the closet door which was near TSM's bed, opened it up and grabbed one of the burlap sacks. She placed it in front of TSM and said "Anyways, now that breakfast is over and Bowser's already gone back to his study, let's launch this plan into action!"

The brunette crouched down and started to dig through the candy bag for a chocolate bar. "That's all fine and dandy, but tell me how you expect us to pull this off."

She took out a chocolate bar that was covered in a gold wrapping and had strange writing on it. She ignored it and opened it up and took a bite from the chocolate bar. When she swallowed, she continued by saying "When this whole rush starts, do you think we can control him?"

"Nope!"

TSM raised an eyebrow at Tina in confusion of her still smiling expression. "But I totally believe that we'll be able to accomplish this since we can do anything!" said Tina as she stood on her own bed with her fist pumped into the air.

The brunette authoress stared at her and sighed "Okay. Let's get this over with."

Tina cheered and snatched the chocolate bar from TSM which caused her to glare at her. Tina broke some of the chocolate off and tasted it. After chewing on it for a few moments, she stared at the wrapper. "This sure is weird writing. Oh well. The chocolate's pretty good."

She took some more and gave the rest to TSM. The brunette stared at the remaining pieces of chocolate since there were only two pieces left. She sighed and placed the rest of the chocolate on the night stand that was in between the two beds. She got up and tied up one of the burlap sacks again. "Let's go." she said as she pulled onto Tina's hood.

* * *

><p>"Give it back Roy!"<p>

In the hallways of the castle, Lemmy was chasing his younger yet stronger brother in an attempt to catch him to get his ball back. He absolutely hated it when his siblings took his ball from him. He was rolling his ball all the way back to his room so he could practice juggling again until Roy decided to ambush him just for fun, as usual.

The small Koopaling found it hard to try and catch up with his brother. Despite being a year older than Roy, his size sometimes hindered him. Especially since being small made him an easy target for bullying. Whenever Roy stole his ball, it took him a while to try and get it back. About one hour of hide and seek to try and get it back. Since he wasn't that strong, or as smart as his other siblings like Iggy and Ludwig, it was always hard to try and get his ball back from Roy. And this happened a lot so it just made matters worse.

Soon, he found himself in the family room and managed to lose sight of Roy again. He sighed and knew he was hiding somewhere. He started looking around behind couches, under tables and trying to see anything behind the curtains. A confused look came onto his face as he continued looking through the room. "Hello?"

He was sure he had seen Roy come into this room. "Roy where are you?"

Before he could react, his head ended up getting pushed into his shell with the culprit being Roy himself. "Here I am shrimp!"

Lemmy started to waddle around, being unable to see anything. He had a hard time trying to retract his head out of his shell while Roy watched his older brother panic. He bumped into a small table and caused the lamp to fall and shatter to the ground and bumped into the walls a few times. Roy then threw Lemmy's star patterned ball at the somewhat blinded Koopa. Lemmy got hit and ended up falling over. He retracted his arms and leg into his shell as his shell fell to the ground. Roy laughed at the small Koopa's pain and left the room.

The small Koopaling managed to recollect himself and get his head out. He looked around the room and saw his ball leaning against the couch. He smiled, glad that Roy was gone and he had his ball back despite the torture he went through to get it back. He hopped onto his ball and started to roll around out of the family room and back into the seemingly endless hallways of the castle.

He didn't really know where he was going but he was going to find something to do. Ludwig had headed straight for his music room which was pretty normal. Iggy was working on a new invention for their father to use. Wendy was probably talking to one of her friends using her cellphone. He saw Larry and Junior go to the game room. He never really knew what Morton did since the only thing he'd seen him do was listen to some new heavy metal or rock and roll CD. Roy as likely trying to find someone else to harass or train himself.

As the small Koopaling rolled around the castle, he suddenly came to a stop when a certain pig tailed blonde blocked his way. "Hello Lemmy!"

Lemmy stared at the girl and smiled "Oh hi Tina! What are you doing?"

"Nothing." replied the psychotic blonde "Just enjoying another fantabulous day that we got!"

"Cool!" replied the rainbow haired Koopaling.

He remembered when his father had told him and his siblings to introduce themselves to the fan girls the other day since all of them, minus Ludwig, were curious on why they were there. Though they didn't give them an exact answer, he found them fun to be around since they already knew all their names before they told them. Soon, the two girls started telling them different things about where they came from. They apparently came from the real world just like their rivals Mario and Luigi but found the real world boring so they had come there.

Lemmy ended up spending more time with them in the end rather than his siblings who left to do things they wanted to after two hours. He looked behind Tina and saw TSM came from behind holding onto a burlap sack. He stared at the sack in curiosity and asked "What's in the bag?"

"Oh..." said Tina. She thought about an answer while TSM rolled her eyes.

Before Tina thought of an excuse in time, TSM just replied "It's just some things that we brought from where we come from."

"Really?" said Lemmy as his eyes lightened up. "Can I see?"

"Of course!" said TSM.

She nudged Tina a bit and did the sign to open the bag. She sighed and opened it and put it down for Lemmy to look inside. Lemmy's lit up as he stared at the amounts of sugar that were in the bag. "Wow!"

"We brought it from where we come from since we both like to eat sugar." explained Tina "Right TSM?"

TSM nodded her head. "Yeah that's a nice story to tell."

Lemmy ignored that and took one of the chocolate bars out. He stared at it and said "This looks like the chocolate we have in the cabinet King Dad keeps candy and such inside."

"Really?" said TSM with false shock. "Huh. What a coincidence."

The small Koopaling failed to notice TSM's fake shock. TSM took the chocolate from Lemmy and opened it. She took a piece off and handed it to Lemmy. "Here, we're willing to share some of this, aren't we Tina?"

"Oh yeah!" replied the blonde while nodding her head quickly. "Here, why not have some?"

"Okay!" said the small Koopaling happily as he took the square of chocolate TSM offered him.

He put it in his mouth and grabbed one of the packs of licorice as well. While he was happily munching on the sugar, TSM and Tina looked at one another and exchanged evil smiles.

* * *

><p>Bowser was sketching different plans and scenarios, once again trying to think of how he could finally take control of the Mushroom Kingdom. From the looks of his plans, he was clearly running out of ideas. Most of them involves him just taking her and trying to send his troops at Mario. And with Tina's words about how he couldn't easily defeat Mario, he knew they'd all ultimately end with him losing the ravishing princess again.<p>

The Koopa King sighed and leaned back, away from his plans. He decided now would've been a good idea to take a break. He thought about the little incident with his lamp and such. He knew he should've woken up when the lamp fell, he usually did. Maybe he was just really tired that time? No, the impact of his head on the floor should've woken him up.

He sighed, deciding that no matter how much he wanted to know how he managed to break another pricey lamp, he'd never figure it out. He couldn't blame the fan girls since he couldn't prove they were there when it happened. He groaned and could feel the pain in his head come back. He put his hand on his head before he heard his study door open. He could hear some muffled cries from outside which caused him to raise an eyebrow. "Come in..."

Suddenly, Lemmy was tossed into his study and all Bowser could do was watch as he fell on the hard stone ground. Bowser stared at him in surprise as the door to his study closet. He looked down at his son and said "Lemmy?"

The small Koopaling managed to easily get up and said "Hiya King Dad, I'm really glad to see you!"

Bowser's eyes widened when he saw the small Koopaling's eyes. They looked kinda like Iggy's except they weren't caused from an excessive amount of sugar, instead of being magnified by glasses. "Lemmy, are you on another sugar rush?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I mean I definintley don't want to stop moving because it's so much fun to move! You know, like run and hide and jump!"

As he said this, he started to jump around his study such as climbing onto the bookshelf. He started to hang on the shelf ledge like a monkey. He looked at the books that were in the bookshelf. He took one out and looked at it. "Oh my god books! Look at this pretty picture!"

He started to take the books from the bookshelf and only looked at them for a few seconds before throwing them onto the ground. Bowser got out of his seat and tried to pick up the books Lemmy threw off the bookshelf. Soon, Lemmy flung himself off the bookshelf and landed on Bowser's head. He started to pull on the bit of hair Bowser had on his head while acting like a cowboy and acted like Bowser was his horse. "Come on horsey! Giddy up! Giddy up!"

Bowser could feel Lemmy's small feet kick the side of his head which annoyed him. He also grew annoyed when Lemmy changed from pulling his hair to pulling the horns on his head. He grabbed Lemmy and kept a tight grip on his small son. He had Lemmy look into his eyes, except his lazy eye made it hard to tell if he was looking at him in the eyes. He ignored this and said "Lemmy, where did you get all this sugar!"

"Simple!" said Lemmy while trying to get out of his father's grip. "Those two nice humans let me have some of theirs!"

The Koopa King's eyes widened. "What?"

He thought about when the chef told him that all the candy they had mysteriously disappeared and linked that to Lemmy's sugar rush. His eyes became a glare as he dropped Lemmy on the floor and let the small Koopaling run onto his desk and destroy his lamp which was repaired by Kammy.

Outside his study, TSM and Tina were trying to hear what was going on but the door was too thick so it wasn't easy to the point they leaned their ears against the door. "Still can't hear anything..." muttered Tina.

Both their eyes widened when they heard heavy footsteps headed towards the door. "Crud..." said TSM "Looks like we better leave."

"I'm on it!" said Tina.

She quickly ran the opposite direction leaving TSM to watch her. When the pig talied blonde was out of view, TSM just stared at the direction she went with a look of shock. She stood up and yelled "Always wanting me to get into trouble aren't-"

Before she could finish, Bowser angrily opened the door to his study which ended up hitting against the wall taking TSM with it. Bowser looked in both directions. "Where are those fan girls?"

He heard another crashing sound and looked back into his study. "Lemmy! Leave those photographs alone!"

When the Koopa King closed the door, TSM fell on the ground in pain. She tried to get up but was quite dazed from the impact of the door and the wall. She tried to hold herself steady but failed. "Well..." started the brunette "At least he didn't see me..."

* * *

><p><strong>3. Give Lemmy LOTS of sugar and send him on a sugar rush in Bowser's study<strong>

**A/N: Oh wow I'm so evil to my self-insertion XD**

**Honestly, I can't help but feel I didn't something wrong with this chapter. It's probably the fact I had problems with Lemmy's little sugar rush so it's too short. Oh well. Hopefully I do better with the next chapter.**

**Next chapter is an idea given to me by one of my reviewers (said reviewer being Yin-Yang Yo-Yo). Let me tell you what it involves. It involves the Doomship.**

**Until the next update! And sorry if the sugar rush part seemed too short.**


	4. Doomship

**A/N: It's about high time I updated this. I'm sorry that this took a long time to update... Man this was hard to write... I suffered through an absurd amount of Writer's Block to finish this. But I managed to pull through at last.**

**And before then, I'd like to reply to two anonymos reviews.**

**mario fan 1999: I already have something like that planned (minus the kissing part and... that last part...). But it's in a much later chapter. Thanks for the idea though.**

**epiclly awesome mario fan: Umm... We're planning on solely annoying him... also I'm trying to not mention death a lot in this story.**

**So that's it. And there'll be a special character in this chapter...**

**So I'm gonna shut up now! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any of its characters. Idea for this chapter belongs to Yin-Yang Yo-Yo.**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy and somewhat depressing day at the Dark Lands, making the name of the Dark Lands actually fit for once. Bowser was getting his things ready so he could get onto the Doomship for another meeting with some troops that stayed in Dinosaur Land. He wanted to discuss some measures to some of his troops to see if they were willing to return to the Dark Lands for some training. He decided they needed it and it would've been a good idea for when he threw another attack at the Mushroom Kingdom for the ever so ravishing Princess Peach.<p>

When he was ready with his briefcase, he picked it up and left his study where his advisors Kammy and Kamek were waiting for him. "Hello your Highness." they said at the same time.

"Hello." he replied.

He gave his suitcase to Kammy and said "That's what I'm bringing. Is the Doomship prepared?"

"Yes." said Kamek. "Boom Boom is ready for your arrival. Once you get on, you will leave at once."

"Excellent." said Bowser. "I'll be seeing you two in a few hours. Make sure my children and those fan girls don't do anything bad."

"Yes sir." said both Magikoopas at the same time.

With that, the Koopa King left theh Magikoopas and headed his way down to the courtyard. It was early in the morning which was the right time to leave. He already told his children that he was going to a meeting after their "guests" had left the table. He knew if he said his message out loud while they were still t here, they'd do something to get on his nerves. That or they'd try to follow him on the Doomship.

He never liked it when anyone snuck into the Doomship without his permission. It happened when Lemmy tried to learn how to drive except his skill was very poor as he managed to crash the Doomship into a house. He was forced to pay for the damage caused by the Doomship on the house and for the Doomship itself since it was pretty badly damaged from the crash. And it cost him a LOT of coins for both.

He was lucky Ludwig managed to fix it the Doomship in a short amount of time. Of course, he knew the Doomship better than anyone else since he created the Doomship when he was five. And with his photographic memory, he remembered every small tweaking he did to the Doomship for improvements. And it was good he finished it soon since he had his kids use the Doomship in one of his Peach kidnapping schemes. He continued his way to the Doomship, hoping that this meeting would end out better than some of his other meetings. Some of them ended badly with Bowser accidently roasting one the Koopa commanders there. Of course, that was because his minions couldn't think of one decent idea to defeat Mario.

In a matter of time, he ended up in the courtyard where Boom Boom was waiting outside of the massive airship for the burly Koopa King. When he spotted the king, he bowed down and said "Hello King Bowser."

"Hello Boom Boom." replied the Koopa King.

Boom Boom took the suitcase from the Koopa King and watched as he walked onto the ship. After the Koopa King had entered, Boom Boom followed the Koopa King and went towards the wheel. Bowser sat down as the airship lifted off into the cloudy skies of the Dark Lands.

Down in the court yard, there were some sand bags sitting in a corner. The pile of sand bags started to shake and from the pile, Tina popped out. She looked up at the Doomship which just left. An evil smile appeared on her face as she looked away from the Doomship. "I have another great idea..."

* * *

><p>In the guest room, TSM sat down on her bed, trying to figure out how to get into Bowser's internet connection with her laptop. She kept trying to guess the different passwords he may have for his internet. "Hmm... 'Mario must be defeated' without any spaces?"<p>

Access denied. TSM sighed "Okay... 'I will get Peach' with no spaces?"

Another access denied. An annoyed look formed on TSM's face. "How about 'King of the Koopas' no spaces?"

Another access denied. TSM glared at the computer screen. "Damn it Bowser! I can't believe you actually thought of a password that's hard to guess!"

The door to the guest room opened and Tina came in. "Hello TSM!"

"Hey." said TSM as she tried another password. "Where were you for the last two hours?'

"Exploring the entire castle." replied Tina.

Before she continued, she heard TSM groan in annoyance. She stared at her brunette friend and said "Problem?"

"Yes." replied TSM angrily. "I'm trying to figure out the freakin' password to Bowser's internet."

Tina looked over TSM's shoulder at the computer screen. She saw a screen that was similar to when she controlled her time on her laptop. But this time, she was attempting to connect to the internet in the castle. "This is going to be much harder than I hoped..."

"Can I try?"

The brunette looked over at her blonde friend and said "Okay."

She handed her orange laptop to her blonde friend. The blonde friend looked at the computer and gave careful consideration on the password. She looked around the room, as if the password was hanging on the ceiling. She carefully thought about it then typed in one word. TSM stared at the single word that sat in the password box. "I'm thinking it's 'password'."

When she pressed the enter button, it gave another access denied. While Tina stared at the laptop screen. "Why didn't it work?"

"Because I already tried that." replied TSM with a bored tone.

Tina shook her head as she gave TSM's laptop back to her. "Shameful, shameful, shameful... Bowser can't defeat Mario except he can think of a good password that's hard to guess..."

TSM sighed and closed her laptop. "We'll figure it out later. Anyways, tell me where you've been."

"I told you already! I was exploring the castle!" said Tina "Did you know they have a gym?"

"Yes." replied the brunette casually.

A surprised look appeared on Tina's face. "How?"

TSM stared at her, wondering if she was serious and knew she was. "Roy told us when he left leaving us with his siblings. That ring a bell?"

Tina thought about it then said "Somewhat."

The brunette only shook her head and said "Tell me where else you've been."

She took a careful study of the blonde then asked "And why are you dirty?"

"Oh." said Tina as she looked down at her clothes. "I found his courtyard where I found his AWESOME airship which is known as the Doomship!"

"I know what the airship's called Tina." replied TSM "Just tell me why your dirty."

"I was getting to that!" responded the pigtailed blonde. "See, I'm dirty because I decided I wanted to explore the ship except then the door opened so I ran away. I think the thing heard me and started to look around the ship. So... in a last ditch attempt, I hid inside some sand bags! And not the ones from Brawl, actual bags with sand. I think I broke one of them but still!"

TSM stared at Tina a bit surprised. "Wow. I thought you'd probably hide on the ship."

"No, I decided I wasn't gonna risk it. Besides, I'm glad I didn't because I got a Tina-tastic idea!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at her in confusion "Tina-tastic?"

"I made it up." said the blonde proudly "You likey?"

"It's certainly interesting..." replied the brunette with a tad bit of awkwardness in her tone.

"Glad you agree!" said Tina happily. "But I wanna tell you my great idea!"

"Okay." TSM put her laptop down on the night stand in between the two beds. "Tell me."

"Are you listening?"

"Yes Tina. I am."

"You suuuuuure?"

"Yes I'm quite sure..."

"Are you completely positively and extremely-"

"TINA!" said the brunette "We do NOT have to go through this AGAIN! I am completely, positively, entirely sure I want to hear!"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Tina gave her brunette friend her trance like stare before asking "You suuuure?"

TSM glared at her and said "If you don't want me to lock you out of the room tonight, you'll stop and tell me."

"Okay." responded the blonde happily.

She stood by the window and cleared her throat. "Bowser is currently out at a meeting. Which means the Doomship is not here at he moment. Only, when it DOES come back, we can sneak onto the Doomship and steal it! It'll really annoy Bowser!"

TSM stared at the blonde. "We're gonna steal an entire ship? Isn't that a little... risky?"

Tina raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by 'risky'?"

"Simple. We already stole candy and though Bowser suspects we stole that, stealing an ENTIRE ship would make him know we took it when he notices that we aren't there anymore." explained the authoress.

"Now what are the chances of him wondering where we are? He hates us, remember?"

TSM glared at her and said "But despite the fact he'd try to forget about us, he's still afraid of you because you have no sanity in that unread mind of yours."

Tina shook her head and replied by saying "I know. But we are stealing a freakin' Doomship! Which means we can go on a joy ride! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No." replied TSM "I've seen those videos on YouTube, and I do NOT like the idea of going on a joy ride."

"But it's just a joy ride!" said Tina with a huge smile on her face "Joy rides have the word 'joy' in the reason! We could totally get Bowser on his nerves with this. Besides, we could ride it over the Mushroom Kingdom to make them all scared! It'll be fun to see Toads running around in fear! Don't you think so?"

"No." replied the brunette.

"Please?" asked Tina, using a puppy dog eye look. "Pretty please TSM?"

"I don't think so." said TSM as she grabbed her laptop from the night stand again. She opened it up and waited for it to turn back on. "If you want to do it, then go ahead. But leave me out of it."

Tina tried to use her puppy dog look on TSM again while saying "Please TSM? This won't be the same without my partner in crime!"

TSM looked at Tina with an annoyed look. "Your not gonna stop until I say 'yes' aren't you?"

"You said yes!"

She took the brunette's laptop off her lap and put it down on a chair. She grabbed the brunette by the wrist and carried her off out of the guest room. "Then let us wait among the sand bags for the return of Bowser and the Doomship!"

TSM sighed and didn't try to get out of the blonde's death grip. "You really need some sort of psychiatrist..."

"I'll just end up scarring him or her for life. Don't try."

* * *

><p>It was two o clock in the afternoon when Bowser returned from his meeting. The Doomship landed in the courtyard carefully, making sure that it didn't knock anything down or destroy anything. Boom Boom had piloted the Doomship before, so he was quite skilled with using it. When the Doomship finally rested against the ground, the door opened for the Koopa King to come out. He didn't look quite happy as he was mumbling things to himself. "I can't believe we had another stupid meeting..."<p>

Boom Boom came off the Doomship following the burly Koopa King. "Can you believe that idiot Koopa thought that fire would work? Does he even remember how many times I tried to use fire against Mario?"

"Was it really necessary to throw him in the lava though?" asked Boom Boom. During Bowser's meetings, he had to go with him in case he lost his temper. He wasn't like Kamek and Kammy with magic, but he had enough strength to hold Bowser back until he calmed down. Of course, this didn't always work and sometimes he'd end up ending the life of one of his troops.

"Hey! Don't go blaming this on me!" said Bowser defensively. "It's his fault he can't think of anything good!"

"Just like those Goombas?" asked Boom Boom remembering the Goombas thought of a plan even worse than the Koopa he threw in the lava. Of course, it wasn't as bad but he remembered one troop suggested something among the lines of what the Goombas suggested and Bowser fired him. Quiet literally actually.

Bowser gave careful consideration to what Boom Boom had told him then said "Well... maybe it would have been a good idea to teach them a lesson."

"A lesson that didn't involve physical violence maybe..." muttered the Koopa.

He entered the castle with the Koopa King, with their footsteps being the only thing that could be heard within ear range and the voices fading as they went deeper into the hallway. From the sand bag pile, TSM immediately pushed one off her head. She looked around, covered in sand just as Tina was. She kicked the sand bags away and grumbled, trying to get the sand off her clothes. "What made him think putting sand bags here was a good idea anyways?"

Tina popped out of the sand bags next, still covered in a lot of sand that stained her clothes and her hair. She walked out and took her jacket off, revealing a green t-shirt. As she shook her jacket to get the sand off, she said "Told you that was easy!"

"And kinda dirty." said the brunette as she tried to get the sand stains off her jeans. When they just stayed the way they were, she sighed, giving up.

"Maybe." replied Tina as she had shaken all the sand from her jacket. "But it's easy to get those clothes cleaned. So no worries TSM!"

Once she put her jacket back on and had zipped it up, she grabbed TSM by the wrist again and headed for the Doomship. "Now come on! This'll be fun!"

They came to the entrance which was still open. Tina looked at the unattended air ship with a smile of pure evil. "Bowser, Bowser, Bowser. Let this be a lesson in life. Always make sure you keep this place locked or else fan girls are gonna do something bad."

"I'm still against this..." muttered TSM.

Tina glared and faced her "Your too much like Brandon and Benten. Lighten up! I know you can do it! Please? For me?"

TSM stared at Tina who once again had her puppy dog face. She sighed and said "Okay. Maybe your right. I have to be a little more open minded."

Tina pumped a fist in the air and said "Let this Doomship be under the claim of the bane of all your existences Tina and the authoress TSM!"

While the pigtailed blonde ran into the Doomship while humming a song, TSM looked behind her at where Bowser and Boom Boom had gone. "And let's just hope that neither of them come back because that is the last thing we're gonna need..."

She turned away from the entrance and followed her blonde friend onto the Doomship. She looked inside the Doomship which looked much more impressive than in the cartoons she had to find on YouTube. Some of the things that she saw in the cartoon were real in this air ship. There was this huge room that contained things like propeller blocks and Bowser's Clown Car as well as Bowser Jr's that were fully repaired and looked as they did in the games, without a single scratch that wasn't caused by electric fences or such. There were some different weapons that were racked onto the wall which TSM guessed was for his troops when they went to attack a land or the Mushroom Kingdom.

The brunette started to look around the Doomship, focusing less on the contents inside the ship and more on finding her blonde friend. "Tina? Where did you go?"

"I'm right here!"

TSM looked around a bit surprised from the sound of her voice. She could hear her voice from every direction in the ship. The brunette sighed and said "Where exactly? This place leaves a freakin' echo!"

"Here!"

The brunette looked behind her, trying to find out where Tina was. "Can you please be more specific?"

"I said I'm right here! Do you not see me?"

One of TSM's eyes started to twitch in annoyance. "Just show yourself!"

A door opened as Tina popped out. "I'm in here! Geez, how could you not know?"

TSM stared at the blonde as one of her eyes twitched again. "You really think I'm able to hear you? Do you even hear this freakin' echo?"

Tina looked at the door and asked "You sure it wasn't because of this door?"

"I'm sure." replied TSM "Because I could definitely hear your voice from everywhere in this room alone!"

"Okay." said Tina "But come on! Let's try to find the control room to this thing!"

She waited until the brunette followed her into the room. Once she had entered, she closed the door and followed her brunette friend around the airship.

* * *

><p>While the fan girls were inside the airship, Boom Boom came back to the courtyard, ready to guard the ship from any intruders or Bowser's children. Ever since the incident involving Lemmy, Boom Boom was fully in charge of the Doomship. Along with that, he had to make sure the Doomship was in good shape. It was his responsibility to make sure there was nothing wrong with it in case something bad happened in the future while they were in the air. And the last thing he wanted was to endanger the king's life.<p>

The first thing he had to do before guarding, he always had to check the inside of the airship to make sure there weren't any pests who snuck into the airship. There were rare moments in which creatures such as Scutlets managed to get into the airship. The small bugs were much smarter than they seemed despite being just small bugs. They were so small yet they managed to sneak on and sometimes get onto the things that Bowser kept in the cargo hold.

When on the ship, he managed to easily locate the cargo hold. When he first started watching over the Doomship, he had some problems since the airship had almost as many rooms as the castle said which in itself is saying something. It took him a few minutes to find the cargo hold. He entered the room in which TSM and Tina had gone through but was completely unaware that they were even in there. He continued his way, failing to notice that one of the doors were open.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tina was skipping around the Doomship with a smile and humming the Batman theme song to herself with TSM walking behind her. TSM was clearly bored. Tina thought she knew the Doomship from what she played on the Wii. Unfortunately, they never said where the control room was. TSM could only looked around the Doomship and could find many similar things in the Doomship that she saw in her Wii game. At first, she wondered how Bowser was capable of getting past the Doomship, and remember where the hell everything was.<p>

On the other hand, Bowser had known the Doomship. She remembered watching the writer's bible of the cartoon on YouTube and wondered if it were true in the actual Mario world. In that case, Ludwig knew the Doomship better than Bowser so maybe Bowser just had Ludwig tell him where everything was. That or make a map that he somehow hadn't lost yet.

TSM sighed and leaned against a wall while Tina desperately looked for another door. "This can't just be the end of the ship!"

"Face it Tina." responded TSM "Let's just leave. I'm afraid someone's gonna find us here."

Tina stared at her brunette friend with a shocked and disappointed expression. "You always fear someone's gonna find us!"

She started to lean against some boxes and said "No worries TSM! I know what I'm doing!"

TSM looked at the tower of boxes Tina was leaning on and noticed they were tipping. She sighed and replied "No you don't..."

Before Tina could register what her friend meant, the boxes ended up collapsing to the ground along with Tina. When the boxes hit the ground, they opened up and objects came out of them while Tina fell to the ground with a derp face. TSM shook her head. "See?"

"That doesn't prove anything!" defended the blonde with her eyes no longer like the derp face.

She got up and looked at the collapsed boxes. To her joy, propellor blocks had come out of the boxes. "Lookie TSM! JUST like the game! Isn't this cool?"

Tina quickly bent down and picked up one of the propeller blocks. TSM stared at them and said "That is pretty cool."

She joined her pigtailed friend and picked up one of the propeller blocks. She stared at it and started to study the propeller block. "I wonder how you work one of these things."

Tina looked at her propeller block as well. She spun the propeller edge and watched it turn around and around. "Hey! I think I got it to work!"

Without hesitation, the blonde lifted it over her head, performed a small and simple jump and allowed the propeller block to lift her into the air. TSM stared up as her blonde friend was now airborne. "Whoa! This is AWESOME!"

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face. She watched Tina get sent into the air and gently come back down then repeat the process. She looked back at the propeller block in her hands and performed the same procedure as Tina. She spun the propeller part of the block, lifted it over her head and went airborne. She started to laugh at the feeling of being high in the air then staying grounded. She always loved the propeller ability since flying was something she loved to do. Being able to stay in the air and avoid obstacles on the ground just felt so pleasing. Actually being able to do it rather than control Mario, Luigi or a Toad felt even better.

The feeling was amazing... until Tina ended up crashing into TSM when she carelessly let the block lift her into the air again. They both screamed as they fell and collided into more boxes which spilled out more propeller blocks. TSM groaned in pain while Tina just got up instantly. "Well. That was fun while it lasted." silently stated the blonde.

TSM got up with one hand on her head in pain. "Well I guarantee I'll be getting a headache after this... and this time it won't be from noise..."

Tina looked down at the propeller blocks. "Why do you think Bowser has all these propeller blocks in his airship?"

TSM only replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Tina looked down at the propeller blocks then announced "Okay. I'm gonna keep one now."

"Don't you think he'll notice that you suddenly have a propeller block though?" asked TSM.

Tina looked down at the many propeller blocks that were scattered around the floor. "Nope."

"Well he's sure going to notice this mess." replied TSM pointing towards the scattered propeller blocks.

The pigtailed blonde shook her head and picked one up. "I'm gonna keep it. You should keep one too! That way we won't have to share!"

TSM stared at the propeller blocks and said "I guess so..."

While she bent down to take one of the orange blocks, Tina noticed something that emerged from the fallen boxes. She ran up to it and smiled. "TSM! I found another door!"

The brunette, with a propeller block in her hands, heard her friend and went to where she was. Where the boxes once were, laid a door. "Wow." said TSM "Bowser must really worry about his kids finding the control room. Or... anyone for that matter if he has boxes of propeller blocks blocking it from plain view."

Tina nodded in agreement "Bowser isn't as dumb as I thought." As she opened the door, she added "On the other hand, he probably had to go through a very painful lesson to learn to keep something like this from view."

The blonde immediately jumped into the next room with pure joy with her brunette friend following her. TSM's eyes widened when she entered the next room. The room was pretty big and may as well have been Bowser's airship study. There was a velvet carpet on the floor and the walls were painted a calming beige color. It intrigued TSM on how the Koopas were capable of creating a room like this. On the other hand, if what she heard from the cartoon was true and Ludwig did build the Doomship, it only made sense. The room was full of maps that had marked places and two dart boards with Mario and Luigi's faces on it. There was also a picture of Princess Peach with a heart traced around it. TSM stared at that picture for a good few seconds and knew exactly who it belonged to.

There was a desk which sat some papers that were probably for Bowser to look at. TSM was about to pick one up, hoping to get a hint of whatever Bowser's next failure of a plan might be until Tina said "Come on TSM!"

She looked over at the blonde who was standing at a staircase. "I think this is where the control room might be!"

As the blonde ran up the stairs, TSM only sighed, wishing that Tina would even acknowledge her surrounding. She followed her friend and came across another room that came with a great window, showing the courtyard. In front of the immense and wide mirror were controls for numerous things and in the middle of the controls was a steering wheel like the sort seen on a pirate ship. Tina stared at the steering wheel in joy. She put her propeller block down and looked down at the controls with an evil smile. "This is gonna be awesome!"

She stared at the numerous colourful buttons and some of the levers on the control panel. "Hmm..."

Her eyes were fixed on one lever that had a red point at the end. On one side of the lever, it read "Up" and the other side, where the lever was pointed to, read "Down". Tina smiled as she brought the lever to the other side.

The airship started to tremble a little as the sound of something being lifted could be heard. They started to look around for the source of the sound. At some point, the noise died down and instead a loud booming sound was heard that caused them to fall on the ground. TSM and Tina stared at each other in confusion.

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold, Boom Boom was trying his best to capture another Scutlet that was running away. When he thought he was about to catch one of them, he could feel the airship rumble. He stopped and allowed the Scutlet to escape him again. Usually, when he felt a rumbling like that, and in the Doomship, it was usually when the door was coming down. But being some sort of Koopa, he was fully capable of dealing with something like that. But the only reason he could feel the door rise and close was from the control room. He ignored the Scutlets and went to check the control room.

Back in the control room, TSM and Tina were still confused by what had happened until Tina said "What in the Darkland was that?"

There was an awkward silence before they decided to ignore it. Tina went back to the controls and started to stare at the buttons. "Hmm... which button do you think I should press first?"

She studied the buttons carefully and pressed a blue one which activated wind shield wipers. Tina followed the directions of the wind shield wipers like a mental patient with a big smile on her face until she pressed the button again to stop them. She stared at the other buttons. The one that caught her attention was the bright red button sitting near the steering wheel. "Ooh..." she said clearly in a daze "I love the big red shiny buttons!"

Without hesitation, she pressed the button in excitement. The ship started to shake again which caused the girls to fall on the ground again. Boom Boom, who was on his way to the control room, felt the rumbling as well. The managed to keep his ground as he was going to try and get to the controls room. As the ship shook, one of the fallen propeller blocks came out of the room and slid by Boom Boom's feet. He stared at the orange block and was about to pick it up until he felt something quite familiar.

Back in the controls room, Tina managed to get up and get a hold of the steering wheel and used it to stay steady. She looked outside the window and noticed they were going up. "Oh my Grambi!" said Tina exictedly. She looked behind her at TSM who was still on the ground. "Lookie TSM! We're driving the Doomship now!"

TSM looked up from where she was at the windows and indeed, the ship was going up. "Amazing!" she sarcastically yelled back.

Tina continued staring out at the window in awe, not even aware of the steering wheel which started moving on its own. She watched as now they were above the castle and how the airship was moving forward on its own. "This is even cooler than it is in the games or the cartoon."

"Maybe that's because we never really look inside the full Doomship in the games and the cartoons are old?" asked TSM who spotted their propeller blocks near an emergency exit door. The pigtailed blonde was in deep thought about what her friend said then replied "Good point."

She started to lean against the steering wheel and allowed the Doomship to tilt causing Tina to fall over and for TSM to hit the wall in pain. Meanwhile, Boom Boom, who had entered the room with the many propeller blocks ended up gathering on one of the walls, along with more boxes falling over. Tina managed to hold the steering wheel and bring the Doomship back to the regular angle. She sighed in relief when the tilting stopped. "I totally know what I'm doing! See TSM?"

Tina looked over at her friend who was leaning against the wall in fear clutching onto a propeller block for dear life. The blonde rolled her eyes and went over to her friend. "TSM, are you letting your fear of heights get the best of you?

"Actually I'm letting my fear of air crafts take the best of me." replied TSM.

"When you were younger you've always wanted to fly though!" replied Tina.

"Yeah! And when I say that, I mean like a bird!" retorted the brunette authoress angrily "But this is a hulk of wood! And your the one who's dealing with the wheel so your probably gonna-"

She stopped mid sentence when she realized what she said. She looked at Tina then caught site of the steering wheel which was starting to turn by itself again. Her eyes widened in fear which Tina saw. "Something wrong?"

TSM quickly turned Tina around and pointed at the steering wheel. "Manage this ship before you pull off a barrel roll!"

The blonde quickly went towards the steering wheel to steady the ship before it began to tip again. When it was balanced one more, they both let out a sigh of relief. Tina looked back at her friend and said "See? I know what I'm doing."

As she started to keep the ship balanced, another thought hit Tina. She stared at what was going on outside and announced "Wait... how am I able to drive this thing if I don't even know how to function an airship?"

When TSM managed to get up again, still clutching onto a propeller block, and went by her friend's side. "What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to drive the Doomship, yet I can't even drive a car..." replied the pigtailed blonde.

TSM's eyes widened in fear. "You mean you wanted to go on a joy ride in a hulking mass of wood and you didn't even consider for one second, what could the consequences be since you don't know how to drive?"

Tina thought about it. She turned to her friend and gave a sheepish smile while saying "Yeah pretty much."

Before TSM could say anything else, heavy footsteps could be heard from the staircase they had come from. They looked behind them and saw Boom Boom come from the stairs. He caught sight of the fan girls who were by the steering wheel. "What the- what are you two doing here?"

The girls exchanged worried glances then looked back at Boom Boom. At the same time, they both replied by saying "We weren't trying to steal the Doomship."

Boom Boom stared at them with a confused look with many questions running through his mind. "How did you two get on?"

"The door was open. DUH! How else could we have gotten in?" said Tina while TSM slapped her forehead in annoyance.

The Koopa stared at the blonde and the brunette for a while and sighed. "Look, I don't really want to know why you came here, but could you please drive the ship back to the castle?"

"Well sure!" replied the blonde with a smile. Tina turned back at the controls as her smile turned in to a frown. She stared at the colorful buttons and switches then asked "Umm... which one do I press?"

After giving it careful thought, Tina pressed a purple button. Immediately, there was a loud booming sound that came from outside followed by an explosion and screaming. Boom Boom and TSM looked out the window of the Doomship. One of TSM's eyes started to twitch when she saw that Tina had activated one of the cannons. Fortunately, it landed in the middle of a field and no one was hurt. Or at least she hoped it was the middle of a field. She joined her blonde friend at the controls and said "Just use the steering wheel to turn the ship around!"

TSM grabbed onto the steering wheel which angered Tina. She put her hands on it as well and said "Hey, I'm the pilot of this ship! I can do this!"

"You can't even drive."

"Well neither can you!"

They both started to pull the steering wheel in their respective direction, both being completely ignorant to Boom Boom who was falling in different directions due to the ship tipping. Soon, Tina pushed TSM off the steering wheel and announced "Fine! If I can't drive the ship, no one can!"

She got a tight grip on the steering wheel and managed to rip the steering wheel out. She looked at the wooden wheel with satisfaction while Boom Boom and TSM stared at her mouth agape. Tina carelessly threw the steering wheel away and said "Well that solves everything!"

TSM's eye started to twitch again. "You psychotic blonde! That was the only way we could drive the ship despite the fact neither of us know how to drive!"

"Come on TSM!" said Tina with a matter of fact tone "I'm sure one of these bright and colorful buttons will help us find a way to get back to Bowser's castle!"

TSM only responded by rolling her eyes. She looked back at Tina and said "You ALWAYS say that when something goes wrong. And you never admit you did something until AFTER something bad has happened! Because you jinx EVERYTHING!"

"Well I'm totally sure of myself this time!" replied Tina as she studied the buttons carefully. She stared at a blue button that immediately made her eyes sparkle. "I'm gonna press this one!"

Boom Boom's eyes widened at the sight of the button Tina was about to push. "No wait, don't press that-"

But the blonde failed to hear him. Before he could finish his sentence, Tina pushed the button with a huge smile on her face. A series of explosions could be heard followed by numerous screams. TSM quickly rushed to a window to see what had happened only to see what seemed to be a town in the DarkLands set ablaze and some Bullet Bills heading straight for a few random directions she couldn't determine but likely headed towards the town. She looked at Boom Boom and asked "What did that button do?"

"It released all our weapons..."

There was an awkward silence before joined the two and asked "Why is the button that releases all your forces blue?"

Boom Boom thought about it then replied "You know what, I'm not sure..."

There was a brief moment of silence before Tina went back to the wheel. "Well at least I can't cause anymore harm!"

TSM didn't take her eyes of the town. She gulped nervously and said "I sure hope the people there are okay..."

"Your lacking logic again TSM." replied Tina as she studied the levers and buttons on the control panel again. "Actual humans wouldn't live in the Dark Lands. They all live in the real world or in the Mushroom Kingdom."

TSM glared at her friend. "I'm sorry. I wonder what could've happened to the inhabitants of the village you unintentionally attacked."

"I'm sure their fine!" replied Tina with her ever so optimistic voice. Boom Boom stared at the flaming village as well and added "I don't think their going to be fine..."

Tina rolled her eyes and said "Your over-reacting."

She looked down at the buttons and stared at them for a while. TSM joined her at the controls to try and find the right button as well. She stared at them carefully and said "Why not press this orange one?"

Tina looked at her brunette friend and asked "If my guesses weren't right, who's to say that's the autopilot back to Bowser's castle?"

TSM only replied by shrugging her shoulders. Tina glared at her then continued by saying "How are you so sure it's the orange one?"

"I just like the color orange."

Tina gave her a look of suspicion then said "See? Your a hypocrite because you keep telling me that I shouldn't just trust my own instinct, yet your thinking that this is gonna be the right button just because it's your favorite button."

"Better than just pressing it for no legitimate reason!" replied TSM angrily.

Tina had an offended face. "I so did have legitimate reasons!"

TSM raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, then what was it?"

There was a moment of silence. Tina's eyes looked around the cockpit of the control panel. Her eyes were fixed back onto TSM until she replied "Okay you can press the button."

A triumphant smile appeared on TSM's face. She gently pressed the orange button and waited. There was a moment of silence. There were no explosions and no screams. A few seconds later, Tina broke the silence by saying "What do you think happened?"

"I think I can answer that..." replied Boom Boom who was still looking outside the window. The two fan girls went up to the window to look out the window. From the window, they could see orange blocks fall out towards the town. TSM and Tina tried to get a better look at the strange blocks. Tina's eyes widened and said "I think those are the propeller blocks."

"Yes." said Boom Boom "They are the propeller blocks."

"Whoops..." replied TSM.

There was a brief moment of silence before TSM said "Well. I guess that's how Mario gets his power-ups."

Boom Boom was glaring at TSM for her mistake. TSM only laughed nervously and said "Well I'm surprised that room we were in was even one of those rooms where the floor opened up. Didn't seem that way you know?"

There was an uneasy silence as Boom Boom failed to lift his glare from TSM. She let out a nervous laugh and looked away. "Never mind."

Tina went back to the controls and looked at them. "I'm sure one of these buttons is the right one!"

She studied the buttons again. "Hmm... I know!"

Boom Boom and TSM looked at the pigtailed blonde. As Tina carefully studied the control panel, she explained her plan. "See, I was thinking... If Bowser likes Junior the most, then he probably made the autopilot button or come back button or whatever he calls it button red! Kinda like Junior's hair and his hair!"

As Tina studied the control panel, TSM replayed what Tina's plan was in her head. She thought about it then nodded. "That actually makes sense."

"I'm not sure..." replied Boom Boom. "You really think that will work?"

"I have no idea!" replied Tina as she looked back at Boom Boom with a demented smile. Boom Boom stared at the blonde dumbfoundly as she kept studying the buttons, looking for the red one. Her eyes managed to find a red one. "Here it is!"

She pushed the button with glee, hoping that this time it'd work. Instead, the Doomship started to move at a faster pace than before. The sudden pull of the ship caused TSM and Boom Boom to fall down. TSM was in pain from the fall while Boom Boom had fallen on his shell and was trying his best to get back onto his feet. TSM got up and went up to Tina. "You just want to make sure we get hurt don't you?"

"I don't mean it!" said the blonde with a slightly pained voice. "I'm not even sure what to do anymore!"

"Maybe you two can help me?"

They both turned towards the Koopa who was still trying to make his feet touch the ground. TSM sighed as they both went up to Boom Boom. Like what they did with Bowser, they each held onto one of Boom Boom's hands and helped him onto his feet despite his weight. Granted, he wasn't as heavy as Bowser but still. Tina then went back to the control panel and said "Now don't worry people! I'll find a way to slow this ship down and find a way to get back to King Bowser's giant, space wasting and always getting destroyed castle in no time!"

"Sure we will..." muttered TSM. She joined Tina by the control panel and looked over out the window. Her eyes widened in fear by what she saw. She tugged on Tina's sleeve. The pigtailed blonde looked at her friend and asked "What's wrong?"

TSM put one hand on Tina's head to force her to see what she was seeing. Tina's eyes widened in fear. Boom Boom looked at the direction of the fan girls and went up to them. "What's wrong?"

At the same time, the two girls pointed towards the window. Boom Boom turned around as his eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

To their misfortune, the Doomship was headed straight for a mountain. Tina studied the mountain and asked "How is there a mountain before the Dark Land? I'm pretty sure there was supposed to be a Sky Land first..."

"Maybe there isn't a Sky Land because it's in the sky?" Tina looked at TSM and thought about it. When she finally thought of her response, she replied by saying "No, I don't think that's it."

TSM groaned in annoyance. Boom Boom stared at the two fan girls. He had heard them fight a few times and yet somehow they were friends and managed to keep from pulling the other's hair in rage. Boom Boom shook his head from his thoughts and said "Do you two know how we can at least get out of here before the ship crashes?"

The two fan girls looked at each other then both replied "Nope."

Boom Boom sighed. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the two propeller blocks that were on the ground in the back of the room. He went to the propeller blocks and picked them up in his arms. "I've got it! We can use these!"

TSM and Tina stared at the orange propeller blocks. Tina smiled and said "Genius!"

"Not really." replied TSM "There are two of those and three of us."

"So?"

"So? So there isn't enough to make sure we all get out!"

There was a brief silence until Tina said "I can live with that."

She grabbed one of the propeller blocks from Boom Boom, opened the emergency exit door, spun the propeller part and jumped out of the ship while saying "Wheee!". Boom Boom and TSM stared at the opened emergency exit door where Tina had left. TSM sighed and put one hand on her head. "I swear... I don't know what is wrong with that girl..."

TSM brushed some of her hair to the back and said "Well. As long as we're the last two people here, we may as well figure out-"

Before she could finish, she heard the sound of the propeller block. She walked over to the emergency door and to her dismay, saw Boom Boom had already jumped out with the last propeller block. One of TSM's eyes started to twitch as she stared at how much closer the mountain was getting. She sighed in defeat and muttered "Don't worry... maybe it won't be so bad..."

* * *

><p>In the Dark Land hospital, TSM was in a hospital bed with a cast over her left leg, a black eye on her right eye, a cast on her right arms, a bandage wrapped around her head and also some bandages wrapped around her waist. She looked around the hospital room that she had spent two days in. She hated it considering how almost nothing ever happened in the room other than the conversations with the Medikoopas. Of course, she didn't really care about those conversations since she knew absolutely nothing about Mario related healing. All she knew was that Mario and his friends could easily regain some hit points from drinking mushroom related drinks.<p>

As she waited for something interesting to happen, a Medikoopa nurse came in and said "Mrs TSM, you have a guest."

TSM raised an eyebrow at the Medikoopa nurse then said "Okay. Let them in."

The Medikoopa left and allowed a blonde haired pigtailed girl into the room who was holding onto a brown bag. Tina looked at her friend and said "Hello TSM! How are you enjoying your time at the hospital?"

"I don't like it." replied TSM.

"That's nice!" replied Tina as optimistic as ever. TSM stared at her friend, a bit surprised at her reaction but ignored it. There was a two second moment of silence before Tina said "Well I'm sorry for ditching you before the ship crashed."

"I forgive you..." responded TSM. "Even though this hospital is worse than school."

"Why?" asked Tina looking around the hospital room. "You have this wonderful window, you don't have anyone blabbing in your ear..."

"Not really." corrected TSM.

Tina ignored her and continued "Anyways, I came to visit and to bring you a present!"

"Where were you two days ago?" she asked curiously.

"I was trying to convince Bowser to let me give it to you."

"Well that makes sense."

The blonde nodded her head in an excited fashion. She then thought about it then said "Anyways, here's your present!"

She reached into the bag in her hand and took out the orange propeller block they had taken from the Doomship before its crash. She put it down on the table beside the hospital bed. "Ta-da! Hope it makes you happier"

A small smiled appeared on TSM's face. "Yeah, that actually does make me feel better. Thank you Tina."

Tina had a big smile on her face. She always liked making people laugh or at least make them happy. Another thought came to her head and she said "Oh yeah! I have another visitor for you!"

She ran out into the hallway where TSM started to hear yelling from Tina and another familiar voice. Suddenly, Bowser was pushed into the room by none other than Tina. Tina came inside after him and said "Say hi to her Bowser!"

The Koopa King got up, glaring at the brunette angrily. "I don't want to. I only came with you because I wanted to make sure you weren't going to use the propeller block for something else!"

"Yeah yeah yeah blah blah blah can't trust the blonde." replied Tina while making hand movements. "Doesn't matter! Just make her feel better out of a token of friendship!"

"Friendship?" Bowser approached Tina while raising his voice "Why would I want to be friends with you two! You two destroyed my Doomship and my insurance guy said in order to get new parts to fix it together, again, I need to pay him five thousand freakin' coins! And two Tanooki leaves!"

"Well you should've kept some of the Tanooki leaves you stole from the Mushroom Kingdom instead of just waste them all on your pointless and easy to defeat minions." replied Tina with a matter of factly tone.

Bowser glared at the pigtailed blonde. "I don't care!" he bellowed "You destroyed my ship, I have to pay five thousand coins and two Tanooki leaves to repair damage, another four thousand because somehow your brunette friend became my responsibility so I have to pay for her freakin' hospital room AND to repair her broken limbs, and I also have to pay for the damage you two did to one of the towns! And I don't even know how that also became my responsibility!"

"Wow." said Tina somewhat impressed "I can't believe you have to do all that."

"It's you and your friend's fault and your going to pay for it!"

Tina stared at Bowser, finally understanding that he was extremely upset. She coughed a bit and said "Yeah well..."

She quickly ran around Bowser and went out the door while the Koopa King registered what the heck just happened. He looked down the hall as Tina was running quickly and screaming "You'll never take me alive!"

He looked towards TSM who seemed a bit scared. "Please don't kill me Bowser. I'm hurt already."

The Koopa King shook his head and said "I'll deal with YOU once your out of the hospital."

He then left the room, chasing Tina while yelling "I'll get you you crazy blonde!"

* * *

><p><strong>4. Steal the Doomship and crash it<strong>

**A/N: In hindsight, the crash wasn't even planned. It just... happened. Oh well.**

**O****nce again, more abuse to one of myself. But this level of abuse is much worse compared to the last chapter.**

**I'll be honest, but I really don't like how I did this chapter. I think I portrayed Tina as an idiot here... She's not an idiot. She's just insane and fails to think anything through. She just let's things happen. Then there's Boom Boom who I don't think have good characterization here... And I also don't like how I managed to execute this... Only, my opinion doesn't matter, it's your opinions that matter.**

**Yin-Yang, I hope I did not disappoint you.**

**Hmm... based on what I just wrote... do you guys think I should probably raise the rating up to "T"? I've been thinking about it... but I just don't know.**

**Anyways, I'll just tell you all what the next chapter will be about now.**

**Music. No, not Ludwig's music. Just... music****.**

**Until my next update my dear reviewers!**


	5. Music

**A/N: And here we have method number five for annoying the Koopa King!**

**Despite how long it took, this chapter was FUN to make because I ADORE music! I don't care what genre, I don't care what artist. As long as I like the song, then it's good to me! So let's cut the chit chat and continue on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bowser or any other Mario character I may mention. That belongs to Nintendo. I also don't own Pokemon (since it's mentioned in the story). That belongs to Nintendo/Game Freak. Also, since this one involves music, any of the songs I have in this do NOT belong to me. They belong to the respective artist.**

* * *

><p>It was a surprisingly quiet day in the Castle Koopa. Bowser was casually walking in the hallway, towards his study with a small snack in hand. In one hand, he was carrying a can of Koopa Kola and a bag of barbecue flavored chips in the other. He finally had at least a decent idea on how to defeat Mario and he was at least 98% sure that this time, he would finally gain victory over the red plumber.<p>

Meanwhile, in one of the guest rooms, Tina had borrowed (stole) a stereo system from Morton's room that he usually used for playing rock and roll or heavy metal. She slipped one of her favorite CDs into the CD compartment. She turned the stereo down, pressed the power button, studied the back of the CD for the track she wanted and arranged it to the exact track. She hit the pause button before it could start playing and so the time would stay at zero.

When she was prepared, she tied a long ribbon around her head to use it like a head band. She turned around and said "Are you ready to rock?"

Inside the room, there was no one to hear her except for TSM who was wearing a leg cast from the Doomship incident. When she left the hospital, the doctor put her on crutches. It took her a while to get used to walking with them. Especially since the only one who was able to help her was Tina and... let's face it, she's not exactly the helpful person ever. She was on her laptop typing something onto it. Without the internet, she was only capable of typing things onto some of her programs or playing Solitaire.

Tina glared at her friend for ignoring her. She shrugged her shoulders, turned the volume knob all the way up to its loudest setting and pressed the play button letting Skrillex's song "First of the Year" burst through the speakers. TSM almost immediately reacted to this. She looked at her pigtailed friend who was rocking out to the extremely loud song. The brunette had to block her ears to keep the music from destroying her ear drums but the music was still able to get through.

In the hallways, Bowser was taken by surprise by this loud music and winded up tripping and landing on his stomach. He managed to get up and look around to see where the music was coming from. He looked from the way he came. Somehow, he could guess where the music was coming from.

He picked up his soda and his bag of chips and went to the source of the music which was coming from one of the guest rooms. He glared in the direction of the door. He put one hand on his ear and opened the door where the music was at its loudest. You can bet he wasn't surprised to see Tina dancing like a retard to the music. Despite the fact it was all rythym, she was acting as if she was on the stage, dancing for her life. TSM had put on a pair of earplugs in another attempt to drown out the music. Even though it wasn't drowned out completely, it wasn't loud enough to damage her ear drums.

Bowser went up to the stereo system and pressed the power button, shutting down the music. Tina stopped dancing and looked at the now turned off stereo system. She looked behind her to face the Koopa King who was glaring her down. Tina looked up at him and said "Why did you turn it off? It was getting to the bass drop which is like the best part of the song!"

"It's too loud!" replied the Koopa King.

"No it's not! This is how loud my music is all the time!" said Tina. She pressed the button of the stereo system again, allowing the music to blast out while Bowser fell on the floor again from standing too close to the stereo. He was lucky enough to land on his side, rather than his shell and was able to get back up and turn the stereo off again. The pigtailed blonde stopped dancing and stared at the Koopa King angrily. "Hey! Let me listen to the good part of the song!"

"No." replied Bowser "I won't let you play this absurd... whatever kind of music this is!"

Tina glared at Bowser angrily. "It's dubstep and it's awesome. Now let me play my music!"

Bowser looked at the stereo system. He studied it carefully and said "That's not even yours... You took that from Morton."

Tina lowered her head in shame and replied "I was hoping you wouldn't realize it..."

Bowser raised one of his burly eyebrows at her in confusion. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Maybe..." said Tina while looking away from the Koopa King.l

He let out a huff of smoke as he continued looking down at Tina "I don't want you playing that terrible music! I'm busy right now and I don't want to have to deal with your duck step!"

TSM closed her eyes and muttered "Shouldn't have said that Bowser..."

The Koopa King managed to catch what the brunette said. He looked at her and said "What do you mean?"

He looked back at Tina who had a very angry face. "You... just insulted... Skrillex..."

"I just insulted who?" asked the Koopa King as he raised an eyebrow.

Before he knew it, Tina kicked him in the chest which caused him to fall on his shell, enabling him from moving. "YOU JUST FREAKIN' INSULTED THE SKRILLEX! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO INSULT SKRILLEX EVER AS LONG AS I'M AROUND!"

Bowser started to flail around on the ground as Tina started to step on his arms, as hard as she could. But considering how burly and scaly the Koopa was, it wasn't that effective and didn't exactly hurt him. But it didn't change the fact that Bowser didn't enjoy being kicked. Tina stopped at some point and went back to the stereo system at the now handicapped Koopa King. She pressed the play button again and started to rock out to the song until it got to the speaking part in which both the song and Tina said "Call 911 now!"

When it got to the bass drop, Tina started to do more retarted dance moves and also did the Running Man and moonwalking. Bowser had to cover his ears to keep the music from deafening him. Because she was busy dancing, Tina failed to notice Ludwig and his siblings come in the room. Ludwig went up to the stereo, with his hands on his ears, and turned the stereo off, stopping the music. Tina noticed this and looked at the blue haired Koopaling. She stared at the stereo and at the seven Koopalings and Junior. There was an awkward moment of silence before Tina said "Hey guys. What's up?"

No one said anything until Ludwig asked "What in the Dark Lands are you doing?"

She grabbed her Skrillex CD and showed it to the Koopalings. "Listening to Skrillex."

They all stared at the blonde haired fan girl. Morton looked away from the strange logo on the CD cover and looked at the stereo. "Wait, is that my stereo?"

Tina stared at the dark scaled Koopa then replied "No...?"

TSM shook her head in disappointment at Tina's reply. "You really are one weird blonde Tina..."

"Quiet." she said, looking back at TSM. She turned back to the Koopalings and said "Anyways, I was just enjoying myself to the awesomeness that is Skrillex!"

"And you don't think it was too loud?" asked Wendy. "Besides, we don't even know who that is."

"Skrillex is awesome!" replied Tina as she took back her album. "You guys should listen to it!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk away while saying "I'm not interested in modern day music. And I am quite unfamiliar with music from your world."

The remaining Koopalings, Tina and Bowser watched as Ludwig left the room. Bowser, still on his back, grew irritated. "Can someone PLEASE help me up?"

Roy and Morton looked at their father. They both grabbed a separate arm and used all their strength to lift their heavy father onto his feet. Bowser got rid of some dust that was on his burly arms and looked at the pigtailed blonde. "Look, we're all busy one way or another. Your only lucky Kamek and Kammy are out right now and couldn't hear your obnoxiously loud music!"

"Skrillex is NOT obnoxious!" said Tina as she hugged her Skrillex album close to her. "He's one of the best supporters to the dubstep world along with deadmau5 and some other people who I don't know do dubstep but I know they must be awesome!"

TSM responded this with a face palm but no one acknowledged her. Bowser opened the disc component, took the disc out and threw it behind his back which landed on Tina's bed, unplugged the stereo from the outlet and said "I don't want to hear any music while I'm trying to work! It's a rule we have here!"

Tina stared at Bowser with a confused expression. "Then you REALLY should've told me that."

Bowser glared at the pigtailed blonde and walked out with the stereo in his burly hands. The remaining six Koopalings and Junior stayed in the room a bit confused then gradually left. When they were all gone, Tina closed the door and picked up her Skrillex CD, returning it into her CD case. She sighed and looked at TSM who was still typing things on her laptop. Tina turned towards her brunette haired friend and said "I know you don't want to get involved in my problems TSM, but could you at least back me up a bit when someone is trying to take away my rights?"

"Sorry Tina, but your the one who left me on a giant hulking mass of wood until it crashed into a mountain and cost me my leg."

The pigtailed blonde tilted her head and stared at her friend. She gave her an angry look and said "You can't just say that!"

"Actually I can." replied TSM "Need I remind you what you said when I got out of the hosptial?"

Tina thought about it carefully then replied "No."

"Not a surprise." sarcastically replied the brunette as she put her laptop down on the night table. "You said that as long as my leg was hurt, you wouldn't let me get involved in anything you did unless it involves annoying Bowser."

The blonde thought about it and replied "Well maybe now it just came back to me..."

TSM stared at her dumbfoundly. "You were hoping that I forgot, weren't you?"

"Maybe..." said Tina as she made a pouting face.

TSM sighed and picked up her laptop from the table again and started to type on it. Tina thought about TSM's words and grinned. "Well how about I tell you that the music was only the first step in another way we can annoy the heck out of Bowser?"

The brunette looked up at Tina. "Seriously?"

"Yep." said Tina "I was totally planning that. I was hoping that if I played loud music, he'd get annoyed and really want to hurt us! It's a surefire way to get on his nerves! Especially since he seems to hate every kind of music!"

TSM stared at the blonde and processed what she had told her in her mind. "You think that's gonna work?"

"You saw what happened between me and the Koopa King." replied the pigtail blonde with some cockiness in her tone. "I know it's gonna work!"

"Fine." replied the brunette. "But how are we going to annoy Bowser with the music? He took away the stereo and we don't have a radio."

Tina stared at the TSM's laptop then asked "You have some songs downloaded on your laptop, right?"

"Yes..." replied TSM.

"We'll just use that. I'm sure there are some songs we can use."

TSM sighed and said "Fine. But if my laptop gets destroyed because of you, then you are in big trouble."

"As usual!" said Tina with a strange amount of optimism. She closed the orange laptop for TSM and took it in her arms. "Now let us go to the office of the failure Koopa King!"

She ran towards the door while TSM picked up her crutches. She slowly used the crutches to catch up with her blonde friend. Tina waited by the doorway of the room, with an excited look on her face. "This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait!"

"I know, I know but remember that we can't do anything terrible or else Bowser is gonna really hurt both of us." replied TSM "And we won't be able to get away because I can't move any quicker!"

"I'm not sure it won't be that bad!" exclaimed the pigtailed blonde. She started skipping down the hallway while TSM sighed. "Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that Tina... because your predictions are always right..."

* * *

><p>Bowser sat down in his study, all alone with only the lamp on. With the lack of windows and sometimes sunlight, it wasn't much of a surprise. He was carefully drawing out his plan to defeat Mario on a piece of paper, hoping that he'd finally get what he want this time. He had to make sure that each pen mark didn't leave a smudge. He needed complete and utter silence to make sure that nothing ever got messed up or else he'd have to re-start the entire thing. He was already closed to being finished and didn't want to risk restarting.<p>

As he was putting one more ink mark, loud music blasted from outside of his study. By bad instinct, he accidently moved his pen from where it was, leaving a black line across the page. He stared at the ink mark on his plan. He groaned loudly, knowing now he had no choice but to restart. He punched down on his desk without breaking it then looked at the door. He glared at the double doors, got up and walked to the two massive doors.

To his chagrin, he saw TSM and Tina at the front of the door with a laptop, the latter being plugged into one of the outlets near the door. The two girls looked up at the massive Koopa King. There was an awkward silence until Tina said "Hey Bowser, what's up?"

"What's up?" repeated the burly Koopa "What's up? You made me mess up my master plan! It was defintely going to help me defeat Mario!"

TSM and Tina stared at the Koopa King then exchanged confused looks. When they looked back at him, TSM said "You actually thought of a good plan to defeat Mario?"

One of Bowser's eyes started to twitch. It may had been past breakfast, except he really didn't need something like this before lunch. He looked down at the laptop which was playing some loud rock song that he didn't care about. "What are you playing?"

"'From the Inside' by Linkin' Park!" said TSM loudly so he could hear her.

She looked at Tina and said "Turn the music off!"

Tina quickly scrambled for the track pad and quickly paused the music. They looked at the Koopa King waiting for whatever he wanted to say afterwards. The Koopa King raised one of his burly eyebrows and said "Why are you doing this? It's too early for this."

"It's after breakfast." replied Tina "It's a great time!"

"No it isn't!" replied Bowser "You ruined my plan!"

He took the laptop from Tina and the charger out of the outlet. He closed the laptop and said "Until you two behave, I'm taking this away!"

"What?" said TSM in disbelief in her voice "That's mine! You can't just take it!"

The Koopa King came face to face with the brunette and huffed a cloud of smoke in her face, then said "As long as you two girls are staying here for who knows how much longer, you two are gonna follow my rules!"

"No." replied Tina stubbornly like a little kid.

Bowser sighed and said "Then that's too bad. Your following my rules wether you like it or not! And just so I don't get disturbed by you two again, I'm taking this with me!"

With that, he went back to this study and slammed the doors. TSM sent a glare towards Tina who just stared at her brunette haired and crippled friend. "What's wrong?"

"You got my laptop confiscated. By Bowser no less."

Tina rolled her eyes and non-chalantly replied "We'll get it back when he leaves. No problem!"

She started to walk away while TSM tried to follow her with her crutches. As Tina quickly went down the hall, TSM yelled "This is a problem! If you wanna annoy the guy with music, then how are we gonna play music?"

The pigtailed blonde froze in her tracks, giving TSM some time to catch up with her. Tina thought about it then turned around to look at her friend "Your right! We don't have anything to play our music!"

"You don't say?" replied TSM with sarcasm clearly dripping from her tone. Tina ignored her though. She turned around and started to think intently on what they could do. An idea came to her head and she turned around again. "I've got it!"

As TSM continued to try and catch up with the pigtailed blonde on her crutches, Tina said "We'll just borrow a radio! There is bound to be on in this immense castle somewhere! Am I right or am I right?"

"Maybe." replied TSM "If you don't steal it this time like with the stereo system."

"Fine..." replied Tina with an annoyed tone "I'll ask someone like a good little psycho..."

There was a brief silence between the two. Neither of them said anything until TSM asked "How can a psycho be good?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders and started to skip happily down the hallway. TSM was still lost in thought until she noticed that Tina was almost at the end of the hallway. "Wait Tina!"

She tried to catch up with her blonde friend but was still going at a slow pace. When Tina took a turn and was out of sight, all TSM could do was continue using her crutches to catch up with her friend and mutter "Stupid crutches..."

* * *

><p>Morton was sitting down on his bed, happily listening to one of his KISS CDs at a loud volume. He always enjoyed spending his free time listening to his own music. He didn't have much to do. Sometimes, he would try to raid the kitchen cabinets for food but due to his weight, he has unfortunately broken the counter which is what gave him a long talk from Kammy since she had to hold more responsibility towards the Koopalings more than Kamek.<p>

He continued to enjoy the music that played on his stereo until he was interrupted by a loud slam. He looked over at the door to see Roy who was clearly pissed off. Morton stared at his older brother with a slightly scared expression. Roy was always aggressive, even when they were younger and was the second strongest out of all the time, being beaten only by Ludwig. "Hey there Roy!" said the dark scaled Koopaling a bit nervously. "Something wrong?"

"Turn down your freakin' music! It's way too loud!"

Morton stared at the burly Koopaling. He couldn't really hear his older brother too well. "What?" he said trying to hear him over the music.

Roy groaned and went up to the stereo system. He forcefully pulled the cord from the outlet. He looked towards Morton and said "I said turn down your music!"

"Oh..." said the dark scaled Koopaling nervously while looking up at his burly pink wearing older brother.

"If I'm able to hear that again from the gym, I'll break both the CD and your arm!"

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me. I didn't know you could hear it. You know I'm not that careful with-"

Roy sighed and bopped Morton on the head. Morton rubbed his head and simply said "Sorry."

With that, Roy left the dark scaled Koopaling by himself. Morton looked at his stereo system. He reached into a drawer at his night stand and pulled out a pair of headphones. He plugged them in and turned on his CD to happily listen to his music without disturbing anyone. Especially not Roy or Ludwig.

Because he was listening to his music, he failed to notice Tina open the door to his room. She looked over at him and skipped over while saying "Hey there Morton! What's up?"

Unfortunately, he couldn't hear the pigtailed blonde due to how loud his music was. She stared at Morton and bent down. She tried poking his neck a few times to see if it got his attention but he was too focused on the music to notice. She then shook him violently until the headphones came off while loud music blasted through them. Morton looked up at her as he turned his stereo off. "Oh hi."

"Hello Morton Koopa Jr.!" announced the blonde loudly "My friend and I request something from you!"

Morton looked around Tina, thinking he'd see someone but no one was there. "What friend? I don't think they're here."

Tina stared at Morton and said "What are you talking about? She's right-"

She quickly cut herself off when she saw TSM was in fact not beside her like she had thought she would be. "Oh..."

There was a brief moment of silence while Tina left the room briefly and looked down the hallway with the Koopalings' bedrooms, hoping to see TSM. She then enetered the room again and went back to Morton "She'll be here later. She's still crippled after being hurt by the Doomship when it crashed into that mountain

"Wasn't that your fault though?"

"We have no time to play the blame game!" said Tina "She's still getting used to her crutches so she'll be here at some point! I'm sure of it!"

In truth, she wasn't but Tina was much more focused on putting her plan into action rather than anything else. "Anyways Mr Morton, we need to borrow your stereo. Again."

Morton raised an eyebrow at her and asked "What do you mean by again? Last time, you didn't borrow my stereo you just took it from me which is weird because I don't even know when you took it since I didn't see anything. I would've noticed if it was at night, but on the other hand, I'm pretty gorggy at the morning so it makes sense, but still, when I saw my stereo in your room, you bet that it came off as a surprise-"

The gray Koopaling was cut off by a bop to the head delivered by Tina. "I'm talking!"

Morton rubbed his head where Tina had hit him and listened to what the pigtailed psycho had to say. "We need to borrow you stereo system because it's really loud and really loud is good!"

"You think so?"

"Oh sure!" replied Tina "I think loud is good because it's really loud and you can annoy everyone around you without caring about what anyone else says! That's the best part about being loud with music!"

"It is?"

"Yep!" said Tina with a confident smile "Just listen to me on this! I mean, Ludwig may tell you otherwise but I'm much smarter! Somewhat!"

Morton looked at his stereo system, remembering how mad Roy had gotten when he played loud music on his stereo system. His family never really approved of it, especially Ludwig. Except Tina seemed to know more about this. On the other hand, humans and Koopas were much different so it didn't really come off as a surprise. He shook his head from the though and went back to Tina. "I kinda like my stereo and I want to listen to my own music."

"Please?" asked Tina "Don't you have something else to play music?"

The gray Koopaling thought about it "Well there is my radio but-"

"Awesome!" Tina ran past Morton and unhooked the stereo system from the plug. She took it off and ran out of the room while yelling "Pleasure doing business with you!"

Morton stared, trying to figure out what had just happened and listened to the sound of footsteps leaving which turned into people talking to each other.

"Tina why the hell did you ditch me?"

"I didn't ditch you! You were following me like I asked you to."

"How am I supposed to follow you if I'm crippled?"

"Just ditch the crutches and hop on one foot."

"Yes, because the thing I need the most is ANOTHER foot hurting me!"

"My point exactly!"

* * *

><p>Back in Bowser's study, Bowser was staring at TSM's laptop, trying to figure out how to turn it off. He had always used a regular computer. He never really learned how to use a smaller one. He was the Koopa King. He didn't need laptops. If he needed a new computer, Kamek would just conjure one up for him or he'd just buy another one. No one would argue or else he'd have them thrown into the dungeon or better yet, a pool of lava.<p>

He sighed and gave up on the orange device. He looked down at his plan which he started to re-write. This time, it was better than his previous plan so he was completely confident th is would be better than the last one by a long shot.

Outside his office, Tina had finished setting up the stereo system while TSM looked through the pack of CDs that Tina had brought with her or found around Bowser's castle. "There!" said Tina as she plugged it in. "Now all we need is music!"

She looked over at TSM who was deciding which one would be used best. "Evanescence... Nope. Simple Plan... Don't wanna lose this. Marianas Trench... Oh defintely don't wanna lose that. Justin Bieber... Hmm... Nope."

When she got to the next CD, she stopped and stared at it carefully. It was in a case where one would make their own CD by burning songs onto the CD manually rather than one that was created by the actual music company. She could remember her father doing this for her and still would on some occassions. She stared at the words that were writting in blue pen "'Songs for Lemmy'..."

"Lemmy has his own CD with his name on it?"

Tina grabbed the CD case from TSM and stared at it. "This'll be perfect!"

Before Tina could open the case, TSM said "Wait Tina. Don't you think we should play a CD where we actually know what songs are there?"

Tina grabbed the pack of CDs in TSM's hands and looked at them. "Hmm... Even though annoying Bowser with Glee songs would be fun... We don't have time for that!"

She put the CDs down on the stereo and placed the CD into the compartment. She turned the volume up and pressed the play button. For the first few seconds, there was nothing but silence which prompted Tina to do the most logical thing when she heard nothing. She proceeded to kick the stereo system which made TSM grab onto her arm again "Stop it Tina! That doesn't help with anything!"

As if on cue, the song started but the words that came out surprised both girls.

"_Song that doesn't end  
>Yes it goes on and on my friends<em>"

"Oh dear Lord..." muttered TSM "Why does Bowser have THIS song on a CD for Lemmy?"

"I have a better question." replied Tina "Why does this song exist in the Dark Lands?"

TSM only answered with a facepalm. The two girls found themselves too caught up into their conversation to remember Bowser could hear the "never ending" song as well. Bowser looked up from his studies and stared out the door with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

He remembered how much Lemmy seemed to like that song so he put it on a CD for him to listen to whenever he wanted to. After listening to it, Lemmy spent three hours trying to learn the lyrics and spent a week singing the song over and over just because it was never ending until Ludwig finally shut him up by forcing him to listen to classical music. He still listened to it from time to time but the CD just lay on a shelf collecting dust like a few records he owned. He went towards the door and opened it up only to find TSM and Tina talking amongst each other and seeing Morton's stereo again plugged into the wall near the door.

"Why do you care more about why this song exists in the Mario world?"

"I didn't know it did! If I'd known that before, maybe I would've looked it up on YouTube!"

"Why are you talking about the internet? I can't get into-"

TSM cut herself off when she saw the Koopa King staring at them with a half angry and half confused look. Tina stared at her friend and said "Why'd you stop?"

Once again, the brunette forcefully turned her blonde friend around so she could see Bowser was there. Tina stared at the burly Koopa King for a few seconds then asked "I still don't see why you're so upset..."

TSM only replied with a face palm while Bowser kicked the stereo system similar to what Tina did and watched it fall to the ground. Tina looked down at it, wondering in her mind if Bowser managed to break it while TSM looked at Bowser nervously. "Why do you have my son's stereo system AGAIN and why are you playing Lemmy's CD?"

"I wanted to." casually replied Tina.

"You wanted to?" asked Bowser "What kind of answer is that?"

"My answer!"

Bowser sighed and unplugged the stereo system. He picked it up, went back inside his study and put it down next to his desk. He came back out and faced the two girls "I don't want you two playing anymore music! I need to focus!"

"You can focus?" asked Tina curiously.

TSM performed another face palm which Tina ignored. One of Bowser's eyes started to twitch as he somewhat calmly replied "Yes... I am trying to finish a plan and you two have no idea how hard it is with all this music playing! So stop!"

With that, Bowser returned to his study and shut the door which left a loud booming sound. TSM and Tina stared at the door for a few seconds before TSM said "Well have any other brilliant plans?"

The blonde sat down with her legs crossed and went into a thinking pose. TSM stared at her friend, wondering how long she would spend in that position. A few minutes passed and Tina didn't move from her spot while TSM was clearly growing annoyed. She looked down at Tina and could tell that she couldn't think of anything. She looked at Bowser's study door and thought about how their other plans hadn't worked. When Tina played her Skrillex song, Bowser just took the stereo system. When they played the Linkin' Park song, Bowser took her laptop away. When they played the Song that Never Ends, he took Morton's stereo away again. Her eyes widened in realization and felt a bit stupid on how she didn't think about it earlier. "Hey Tina. I have an idea."

Tina got out of her trance and looked up at her brunette friend and said "What is it? Is it better than anything I've come up with?"

"You didn't come up with anything yet."

The pigtailed blonde stared at her brunette friend then said "Touche."

TSM rolled her eyes and continued "Look, all we have to do is make sure Bowser can't find out where the music is coming from."

"And make it loud?"

A smile appeared on the brunette's friend. "See, you're getting the jiff of the plan already."

Tina got up excitedly. "Awesome! That'll be great! We can use one of those fancy things in music cards!"

She then paused and started to think again. TSM sighed and asked "What now?"

"How are we going to get one of those things?" asked the blonde.

TSM looked down the hallway and replied "We know a genius who'd probably be happy to help."

* * *

><p>Iggy sat down in his bedroom, staring at the two girls who had come to him apparently for help. "So all you want me to do is create one of those music devices that continue going on until the battery dies?"<p>

"Exactly!" replied Tina "And make sure that it's one of those strong batteries."

"That I can't guarantee." replied the insane Koopaling.

Tina frowned at her favorite Koopaling while TSM shook her head. She looked at Iggy and said "We just want to know if you can make it. So can you?"

"Of course!" said Iggy as he got up from his bed "What do you take me for? I can make anything as good as Ludwig can!"

He paused for a moment and awkwardly added "Of course, there is a chance of it blowing up. Which Ludwig's inventions don't usually do..."

He looked down with a slightly guilty expression. Tina looked behind her and said "Yeah, we'll we can't exactly ask Ludwig to help us since I don't think he's going to be willing to help us after a thing I did."

Iggy raised an eyebrow at Tina and asked "What did you do?"

Tina shook her head and said "Aside from that, help us! Take us to your lab of mad science-dom so this can be done today!"

"Don't rush me." angrily replied Iggy "But whatever."

He got up and left the room with Tina and TSM (who the latter was slowly following) him towards his lab.

* * *

><p>Bowser put dose feather pen down and looked at his plan in admirement. He was completely confident that this plan wouldn't be able to fail. He suddenly had brief flashbacks of other moments he had made such a claim. He rolled up the plan and said "Better not get anyone's hopes up."<p>

He put his suitcase on his desk and put the plan in. He put it back beside his desk and got up to grab a snack for a job well done. He opened the door from his study and walked down the hall while thinking about how well his plan would get into action.

As he walked down the hallway, he was too lost in thought to notice Tina who was waiting by the end of the hallway for him to leave. An evil smile was pasted on her face. She grabbed a Walkie-Talkie out of her jacket pocket and turned it on. "Insanity to Authoress. Insanity to Authoress. Do you read me? Over."

TSM, who decided to stay in the guest room due to her leg, picked up the Walkie-Talkie that Tina borrowed (stole) from Larry and turned it on. "This is Authoress speaking. Are you going to leave the musical device at Bowser's study?"

"Affirmative" said Tina as she walked down the hall towards Bowser's study "I am approaching the area at the moment. The King of Koopas has left and I shall initiate the next phase to our plot of annoyance. Once I have activated the device, I shall depart immediately through the air vent."

The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked "Why the air vent?"

"Everyone knows air vents are a quick getaway source!" She paused for a moment before adding "That and stealing cars but that being said, the closest thing they have to cars are karts."

TSM shook her head and said "Just leave it somewhere and turn it on and leave before Bowser comes."

"Yes ma'am!"

Tina returned the Walkie-Talkie to her jacket pocket and found herself in front of Bowser's study. She walked in and looked around for a place where he'd never notice it. She looked at his bookshelf and smiled. She placed the device underneath the shelf which held a number of books on creatures that lived in the Dark Lands and how to be a good king.

She looked at the device and pressed the white button while it played the song TSM had suggested in the beginning of a never ending loop until the batteries died. The latter being "Baby" by Justin Bieber.

The blonde let out a cackle as the song played and boomed loudly in the study. "Bowser Koopa, you shall forever regret messing with Tina Baker!"

Before she continued, something orange caught her attention. She looked over at TSM's laptop which sat on Bowser's desk. A smile appeared on her face as she thought of one thing. "Rescue mission time!"

She grabbed the laptop then looked over for the air vent. She noticed one that was underneath a chair. She looked over at it then turned her attention to a dictionary that sat on Bowser's desk. She picked it up, put it on the chair and stood on it to open up the vent. She took the grate off and carelessly threw it on the ground with a loud _CLANG_!

Tina jumped into the air duct and made her way through in an attempt to find the guest rooms. She grabbed her Walkie-Talkie and turned it on "Insanity to Authoress. I have completed my mission and am now finding my way back to the guest rooms or at least somewhere far away from Bowser."

"You sure you can find your way?"

The pigtailed blonde let out a laugh that sounded like she knew what she was doing until she replied "Nope."

TSM then stared at her Walkie-Talkie when the next sound that came from it was just echoing metallic like sounds.

* * *

><p>Bowser walked over back to his study with a glass of cider and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. He headed back to his office so he could pay off the bills that he got so Kamek wouldn't yell at him for not paying it when the electricity would be cut. As he approached his study, he stopped as he could hear music coming from his study. "The hell?"<p>

He walked quickly to his study and opened the door, only to be greeted by loud music.

"_And I was like  
>Baby baby baby<em>"

Bowser's eyes widened. He recognized the voice from some Toad singer that Wendy liked listening to. He remembered when Wendy managed to steal his credit card and spent 200 coins just for a CD and played it loudly for a week until Roy got annoyed and threw it in the dungeon knowing Wendy would never go look for it there. His eye started to twitch in annoyance. He looked around his study, thinking he'd be able to find a radio that was there but didn't find anything.

He continued looking around and throwing things around such as his chair and flipping his table over, completely oblivious to the lamp that feel on the ground and broke (again). He looked underneath the table, thinking he'd be able to find something but came across nothing. He kept looking around and looked towards the book shelf. He started to throw the books to the ground, hoping to find whatever was making the music. After he had finally thrown out every book and finding nothing on the back of the book shelves, he knocked the bookshelf down and looked at the back. When he couldn't find anything, he heard how muffled the music was now.

Slowly, he lifted up the bookshelf and looked underneath the shelves to find something. He then paused and noticed a small white circular device that was blaring the music out. He picked it up and stared at it. He quickly crushed the device in his hand angrily. As he let the destroyed bits of the device fall onto the ground, he looked around his somewhat messed up study. He looked down on the ground and noticed that TSM's laptop was no longer in the room. He glared at the space where the laptop once occupied. He left his study and went out the room to the hall with the guest rooms and Kamek room.

He looked at the signs of the doors until he found the first guest room. He opened the door to find TSM and Tina each playing a DS, using Wireless Connection. Tina looked at him and said "Oh hey there Bowser. What's going on?"

"You broke into my study didn't you?" he asked.

"We may have..." said Tina with a clearly not innocent tone in her voice.

Bowser glared at her and said "I took away your laptop and I saw that's it no longer in my study! Where is it?"

TSM only scoffed and replied "Like I'm telling you."

She looked down at her DS and continued with her wireless Pokemon battle against Tina. She tried to make her Gallade use Leaf Blade until Tina switched out to a Staraptor. One of TSM's eyes slightly twitched at this. She looked over at Tina and said "You are an evil witch..."

"I take my Pokemon seriously!" replied Tina with an evil look as usual.

TSM rolled her eyes. Before she could try to use Fire Punch on Staraptor, Bowser grabbed both their DS and turned them off with one claw. Tina got up and said "Hey! I was just about to win and send out Empoleon!"

The brunette stared at her friend a bit confused. She shook her head and said "We were in the middle of a Pokemon battle."

"I don't care!" replied Bowser angrily "Where the hell is your laptop?"

"I'm not telling you." replied the brunette stubbornly.

Bowser grabbed TSM by her jacket collar and said "Tell me where it is and I'll leave!"

TSM gasped for breathe and said in a strained voice "Check underneath the pillow on this bed."

The Koopa King didn't hesitate to throw TSM on the other bed and ignored her cry of pain from her still crippled and hurt leg. Tina stared at her friend for a few seconds then back at Bowser. Bowser lifted the pillow and grabbed the laptop. He looked at TSM and said "I did NOT need that horrible song playing inside my study! And because of that, I'm gonna make sure you don't see your... computer thing until you decide to stop this madness!"

"Lighten up Bowser." replied Tina "It's only been a few days."

"You two have stayed for too many days already..." muttered Bowser under his breathe. "Ten freakin' days and you have kept doing all these stupid things for a reason I do not care about!"

He went towards the door and opened it while saying "I don't know how long I'm gonna have to deal with you two fan girls except I'm getting tired of it! So until you two stop, don't expect to see this again!"

"We won't stop until we've got our proper revenge." said Tina while crossing her arms, completely ignorant to TSM's face palm.

"Then you better not expect to see this any time soon."

With that, he left the room and slammed the door behind him. One of TSM's eyes twitched again as she looked at Tina "The hell? You don't tell him THAT!"

"Tell him what?"

TSM only replied with a face palm. She tried to adjust her leg to make sure it didn't hurt but failed as she screamed in pain again. "At this rate it is going to take a while for my freakin' leg to heal..."

"And whose fault is that?"

The brunette looked up at Tina and said "Forget that! We'll deal with the laptop later... Except we're not done with annoying him for today. If he thinks I'm gonna give up THAT easily, he's wrong! We already proved that we don't need a freakin' laptop even though I want that darn thing back right now!"

"We can talk to him or steal it back" suggested Tina.

TSM thought about it then replied "No. Let's not do that because he's just going to get it back."

"Oh."

Tina sat down next to TSM and went into her thinking position again. She thought about it carefully then asked "What's your revenge plan?"

TSM's eyes focused on her bag as she asked "You know the password to my iPod right?"

"Duh." said Tina "It's so easy to guess because I know you THAT well!"

The brunette only stared at the psychotic pigtailed blonde "You had Brandon tell you didn't you?"

"Maybe..." muttered Tina quietly.

TSM rolled her eyes and said "Do you know if you can get speakers that'll work for my iPod?"

"Sure!" said Tina happily "I can just ask Morton again! I'm sure he'll be glad to let me borrow them!"

"You let Bowser take his stereo system."

The blonde stared at her crippled friend and said "Well... I could always steal it."

"You do that." replied TSM "We find one of my Three Days Grace songs, pause it at the loudest part of the song and make sure Bowser doesn't get enough sleep tonight..."

* * *

><p>When the time read 1:24 in the morning, Tina snuck into the hallway with Bowser's bedroom. She slowly opened the door, and saw the giant hulking Koopa mass known as the Koopa King. She placed the speakers down in the room facing the direction of Bowser's bed. She took TSM's iPod Touch out of her pocket and plugged it into the speakers, typed in the password to enter and looked at the song that was about to play.<p>

An evil smile appeared on Tina's face when she looked at the title of the song being "The Good Life". She set the volume on both the iPod and the speakers to the loudest setting and let out maniacal laughter as she pressed the play button. The chorus to the song blasted through the speakers which immediately woke Bowser up.

Since he was woken up by surprise, the ended up hitting his head against the night stand knocking down his previously fixed lamp and caused it to shatter again. When he landed on the ground, he could feel a massive headache come back into his head. He groaned loudly and listened to the loud music but managed to somehow hear Tina's maniacal laughter which was slightly drowned from the sound of the music.

"_All I want is a little of the good life  
>All I need is to have a good time<br>Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
>The good life<em>"

Tina managed to hear Bowser roar and his massive footsteps over her laughter and the music. She unplugged the iPod as the music still played through and started running just as Bowser whipped the door open to his study. He heard the music that was somewhat quieter mixed with more laughter from Tina and her light footsteps. He started to chase after her while screaming "YOU TWO FAN GIRLS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR DISTURBING MY FREAKIN' SLEEP!"

* * *

><p><strong>5. Play music. Really. Really. LOUDLY.<strong>

**A/N: Well all I have to say is I like mentioning or making Kamek appear in each chapter. I'm tempted to do that :) I think I will. So keep track of whenever Kamek is mentioned or actually appears! :D**

**Also, sorry for bringing in lyrics from two songs that a huge majority of the internet likely hates. ^^; Well we ARE annoying Bowser :D And if you want to know why I didn't use another infamous song, it's because I'm saving that for another chapter. But I apologize for that. At least there was some Three Days Grace in the end! :)**

**And I actually do own a Gallade on my game with those exact moves on Pokemon Platinum. I consider him the strongest along with Infernape and Floatzel.**

**Anyways next ****time, we will be playing interior decorating!**

**Until the next update!**


	6. Redecorate

**A/N: Here is our next method to make that Koopa King want to throw us into lava. Well, this'll be the last chapter I can put up until I go on my trip, but I'm gonna try to work on it on my iPod so I can copy it down, edit it and then put up the next chapter up when I come back.**

**Until then, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters. They all belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>"Freakin' Bowser!"<p>

TSM kicked the door open to the guest room, clearly mad. Just a few days ago, her leg had finally finished healing which she found strange. But she assumed since they were in the Mushroom Kingdom, or the Mario world, things took quicker to heal and not as long as things did in the real boring messed up world. She walked in and started to rummage through Tina's green backpack with Tina coming in after her with her usual smile. "It wasn't THAT bad TSM. Don't let it get to you. You let too many things get under your skin."

"I'm aware of that." replied the brunette as she continued rummaging through Tina's bag. "Except at this moment, I don't care. I think I need to fix up my hair anyways!"

She stopped and took out what she was looking for. "Here we go!"

"Scissors?" said Tina curiously "Why do you need those?"

Without answering, TSM grabbed a chair that was near a desk and put it in front of Tina. TSM sat down in the chair and handed Tina the scissors "I don't trust myself cutting my own hair so you cut it."

The blonde took the scissors and stared at the scissors and looked back at her brunette friend. "Are you really sure you want me to do it?"

"If I ask Wendy to do it, she's gonna dye it or add so many unnecessary bows in it." replied TSM "So you're the closest thing I have to a hair dresser. Just do NOT make me bald!"

"Okie dokie!" replied Tina happily "No making someone bald! Got it!"

With that, she started to snip off some of the long brown hair.

* * *

><p>A bell rang around the castle, calling the royal family for lunch. The Koopalings all assembled at the dining table, each of them taking a seat and waited for their father to arrive. As usual, they were all doing their own little things while waiting since Kamek had to go tell Bowser it was time for lunch. Ludwig was once again writing another one of his ever so infamous compositions, Lemmy was fooling around with the silver ware again, Larry was sorting out some cards, likely getting prepared to try and play a game of Go Fish with one of his siblings like Morton or Junior, Morton was talking about something no one gave a damn about with Roy getting ready to beat the filling out of him, Iggy was talking to Junior while Wendy was doing her make-up.<p>

Bowser finally came through the door and greeted his children "Hello everyone."

"Hello King Dad." they all said at the same time.

The Koopa King sat down at his usual seat and looked around to see two empty seats among the Koopalings. "So those fan girls still aren't here yet. Good... I don't want to know why that brunette was so mad when I accidently called her Daisy. Wasn't that big of a deal..."

Some of the Koopa chefs came in and put a plate in front of Bowser and each of the eight children. Bowser looked at what was being served, which was a piece of steak. He hoped that none of his children would complain about their steak being cooked the wrong way. Since they were pretty picky, they wanted their steaks served a certain way. Lemmy liked his steak being frozen, Roy liked his drowned in hot sauce, Ludwig usually didn't care as long as there was some candy with it, Wendy wanted hers to be perfect which was hard and had her scream at the chefs, Iggy similar to Ludwig never cared about how his steak was. He'd eat it either way. Junior needed his cut into smaller pieces to make it easier for him to chew. Morton liked his medium rare and Larry liked it if his steak was easy to chew.

With the steak, there was also some bits and bites of vegetables. Most of them, except for Larry, just left the vegetables for later. Especially Roy.

Bowser got out of his train of thought when he heard the sound of a plate breaking. He looked over and was not surprised to see that Roy had knocked the plate out of the Koopa's hands. Which resulted in the plate falling and shattering. Again. "That ain't what I wanted! There isn't enough hot sauce!"

Roy started to shake the Koopa chef by grabbing him by the neck. Bowser sighed. He got up and grabbed Roy and made him let go of the chef. "Roy! Calm down!"

The pink burly Koopaling only scoffed and looked away. Bowser put him down back in his seat and put the chef down as well. "Just make another steak."

"And add more hot sauce or else you'll really get it!" threatened Roy who shook a fist at him.

The chef had been holding onto his neck in fear as he gulped nervously. He ran out of the dining hall while the rest of the Koopalings watched him leave. There was an awkward silence then the seven children and Bowser started to eat their lunch. Wendy soon stopped and looked down at her steak. She saw that the meat wasn't properly cooked which angered her. "King DAD!" she whined.

Bowser sighed and said "Yes sweetie?"

"Go get the chef!" said the pink shelled Koopa "I don't want this! I want a new steak!"

The Koopa King sighed. He knew those chefs were going to mess up. This was one reason why he hated having steak sometimes. While he enjoyed the taste everytime, it was always a pain when his kids were eating it. ESPECIALLY Wendy. "Wendy, please just eat it. It doesn't have to be perfect."

"Yes it does." replied Wendy.

"Here she goes..." muttered Larry.

The rest of her brothers looked away as if Wendy wasn't about to speak. "The meat has to be the right shade of pink, it has to taste the right way, has to have the right amount of barbecue sauce AND it has to be neither too big or too small or a portion."

Bowser sighed "CHEF! Get Wendy another steak!"

A sigh from the Koopa chefs could be heard from the kitchen. Wendy and Roy watched their other siblings continue to eat the food they had while being forced to wait for the chefs. Wendy looked at her father and asked "King Dad, can you take me to the mall?"

"No." promptly replied the Koopa King.

"Why not?" started the bratty Koopaling.

"I'm busy."

"No you aren't." replied Ludwig who didn't look up from his food.

Bowser glared at his eldest son and said "Okay so maybe I do have the entire day free since I've finished all my work, but if I take you to the mall then I'm bound to lose all my coins just because of some stupid dresses you want!"

Lemmy suddenly spoke up and he stood on the table "I wanna go to the mall too! I wanna go to the toy store to get a new ball because Roy broke my other one!"

The Koopa King stared at his second oldest and most immature son who was smiling with that derpy smile on his face. "Really?"

He turned towards Roy and said "You broke his ball AGAIN?"

"Hey, I can't control the fact I got claws." replied the pink wearing Koopa. "Besides, it was his fault! He and Junior decided to pull a prank on me!"

Bowser looked at Lemmy and Junior with a look of disapprovement and asked "What did you do?"

"It was all Lemmy's fault! I swear!" said Junior who pointed a claw towards the small oblivious Koopaling.

Lemmy tilted his head and asked "All we did was stick gum onto his chair."

"You ruined it!" said Roy "I tried to take it off but I ended up breaking it!"

"So... You need another chair for your room Roy?" asked Bowser.

Roy looked at his father and said "Well yeah. I mean, where else am I gonna go if I wanna rest in my room? I can't go on my bed because I might destroy the mattress or the blankets with my spikes."

Bowser facepalmed until he heard Larry say "Yeah! I need a new watch."

"Larry, what do you need a watch for?" asked Bowser "In fact, I don't recall you ever owning a watch!"

The sneaky Koopaling paused for a moment, thinking about why then replied "I just think it'd be easier than having to ask Ludwig for the time."

Bowser rolled his eyes and was about to say something else when Morton cut in with one of his ever so infamous speeches "Yeah, I want to get the newest heavy metal CD from Asking Koopandria. Well it's not really new, but I want to know more about the band so their latest album. And maybe if I could, get any other album they have because the other Koopas at school have told me to check this band out and I'd like to see if they're as good as the other Koopas say because I can't let up the offer to try a new heavy metal band, you know what I-"

Before he could continue, each of his siblings threw their spoons at the dark scaled Koopa. He tried to keep himself from getting hit and thought they were done ambushing him until Roy threw his fork at him. The fork hit him in the face which caused him to scream "Roy! That hurt!"

"Good." replied the sunglasses wearing Koopa.

Bowser sighed and was going to say something until Iggy chirped up saying "Hey, if they get to go to the mall, then can I come? I'd like to find more things to use for my experiments."

Ludwig then added "Now that I think about it, perhaps I'll look for some more paper I can use to write sheet music. I have some compositions I'd like to put on actual music sheets but all they do is sit on the pages of my notebook."

"You guys are going to a MALL?"

They all looked over to see Tina and TSM whose hair was cut short and had a light blue headband on. The Koopalings stared at the two girls, particularly TSM because of her hair cut. "That'd be cool!" said Tina with an excited tone "I always love going to a place where I can buy stuff! Like toys and video games! I hear there's a cool game called Larry Koopa: Zombie Heartbreaker and I wanna buy it!"

No one said anything or even brought up how someone from the human world heard of a game created by their second youngest brother of all people. Ludwig then asked "Are you by any chance still mad at our father for calling you the princess of Sarsaland?"

"What makes you think that?" asked TSM with a somewhat innocent tone?

Ludwig only rolled his eyes while Tina and TSM took their usual seats at the table. Tina cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled "Hey chefs! Two more of whatever you're serving right here please!"

A groan could come from the kitchen which only TSM seemed curious about while Tina continued talking "I'm sure we could buy whatever we want at the mall! That'd be cool, right?"

"No." replied Bowser "I'm not taking any of you to the mall!"

"But why not?" asked Lemmy with his little innocent voice.

"Yeah!" added Junior "I want new crayons and probably more paint too! I ran out again!"

"Well I can't afford to take all of you to the mall!" said Bowser "Don't you remember what happened last time I took you all?"

The Koopalings all stared at each other remembering exactly what happened. It was only a month ago when they all went with their father. Lemmy went to the toy store, Roy and Morton went to the pet store, Ludwig went to the music store, Larry went to the video game store, Wendy went to the clothes store, Iggy went to the electronics store and Junior went with their father to some arts and crafts store. Lemmy wanted to play with a bouncy ball but accidently caused all of them to fall out and bounce all around the store while some managed to scatter around the mall and cause customers to slip and hurt themselves.

Roy decided to be a jerk and release the more aggressive Chain Chomps from their poles and set them rampaging out into the store. Morton on the other hand released a Broggy that was trapped in a cage and they all went attacking numerous Koopas and Toads. To add up to that, because Lemmy let out all of the bouncy balls, people slipped on them and were caught and mauled by the savage "pets". Following that, Ludwig was playing one of his infamous compositions which caused a lot of by passers who heard him to scream. Rumor even had it one Toad became deaf because of this.

Junior went a little out of hand with his painting. Bowser decided to leave him along which turned out to be a mistake. Junior bought his paint but decided he wanted to paint that instant and created an artistic mess around the entire art store which angered the owner. Iggy went out of control too as he decided to try and create a mecha from some of the DVD players and radios out in display with the tools he kept in his shell.

Also, Wendy got mad at the saleswoman when she didn't have anymore of a dress she wanted that she decided to throw a tantrum and what a tantrum it was. She decided to tie salespeople together and let them watch her destroy her things. In the end, after Wendy left, a Chain Chomp ended up mauling the people she trapped. In the end, Bowser had to pay out 4365 coins from lawsuits, paying all the damage that was done to the mall, the release of the animals that escaped in the end and because Larry stole three video games and he was caught for it forcing Bowser to pay.

"Yes, that was a disaster..." said Ludwig.

"It was so bad it can be called a disaster?" questioned TSM as the Koopa chefs came in with a steak for TSM and Tina. TSM started to attempt cutting the steak with her knife while saying "Wow. You sure don't know how to watch over your kids."

"Quiet." said Bowser "Besides, there is one thing I need to do today."

"Oh and what is it?" questioned Wendy.

"There are some areas in the castle that need to be re-decorated." said Bowser "I'm calling in someone who knows what they're doing when it comes to style."

"So you're revamping the dungeon?" asked Tina.

"No." replied Bowser with a stern look on his face. "I just need some places re-decorated like possibly my room."

"Really?" asked Ludwig "Because I've seen you try to redecorate your room only to kick the decoraters out because you changed your mind."

Tina ate her steak as she listened in on the conversation. Bowser sighed and said "I'll just give them instructions since I wrote down what I want then we have to leave them along."

"Then we can go to the mall!" exclaimed Wendy with an excited tone.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Bowser "NO! I still say no even though I don't want any of you to disturb the workers!"

"Who said we wouldn't?" said Roy.

"We're less likely to behave either way father." added Ludwig.

"That doesn't sound too surprising." said TSM as she successfully cut a piece of steak off.

Bowser sighed "FINE... If it'll keep you all from causing another team of decoraters to leave, then I'll take all of you to the mall. And this time I'm bringing Kamek with us this time for any conflicts and to make sure there are no more lawsuits this time! Or any traces of thievery which would involve me having to pay for it!"

He looked at Larry who gave him a nervous smile. While Wendy cheered, the Koopa chefs came back with a new steak for Wendy and Roy. While Roy enjoyed his, Wendy ended up not enjoying hers again and threw the steak back at the chef. This caused them to sigh and return to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"I think there's steak in my teeth..."<p>

TSM looked over from her DS to look at Tina who was looking at her mouth in the mirror. "Can you see anything?"

The brunette looked back at her DS which had Pokemon Ranger "I don't think I'll risk looking in your mouth Tina. That's like trying to check a shark's teeth."

"You sure?" asked Tina curiously.

"You will bite me if I do something wrong." replied TSM as she started to spin her DS styler around.

Tina looked outside the door "Hey TSM... Have you ever been interested in decorating?"

"Nope." replied TSM "I don't have a lot in my room nor have I tried to re-decorate it. The only thing I ever did was paint the walls orange. That's about it."

The pigtailed blonde looked outside and asked "Well I think we should do the job of decorating the castle and Bowser's room for the grumpy Koopa King!"

"You just want to get him angry with the horrible job we do." retorted TSM.

Tina looked like she was about to say something but stopped and sadly said "Yes..."

TSM closed her DS, put it down next to her and said "Well I'm definitely in with that."

A smile appeared on Tina's face as she said "You're really really serious?"

"Sure!" replied TSM "I mean, this sounds like fun! I should try to get into more 'feminine' things other than knitting."

Tina stared at TSM and replied "Awesome!"

There was an awkward silence until Tina said "First, we have to deal with the real decoraters..."

"I'm sure we'll think of something when Bowser, Kamek and the Koopalings leave." said TSM as she continued playing her game.

"Maybe..." replied Tina "I think I know what to do..."

* * *

><p>"Come on kids! We're leaving now!"<p>

Kamek and Bowser stood near the Doomship, waiting for the eight heirs of the throne. "What is taking them so long?"

"Just be more patient your Impatientness..." muttered Kamek under his breathe. "I don't think yelling at them will make them come any quicker. Especially since Wendy would want to look her best."

"Whatever..." replied Bowser "Besides, being pretty wouldn't change anything with her trip to the mall. You know, the usual."

Kamek snorted a bit, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Hi King Dad!"

Lemmy came in, rolling around on his ball. "I'm ready!"

Larry, Junior, Ludwig, Roy, Morton and Iggy were right behind him. Bowser looked around at his children and sighed "Gee, I wonder where Wendy is..."

"The usual." replied Ludwig "Putting on her make-up."

"Why does she need that?" asked Larry.

"She's a woman." said Roy "All girls are like that."

"You sure?" asked Iggy "Because those two girls who are staying around don't look like they wear make-up."

"I don't care!" yelled the burly Koopa.

Iggy stepped back a bit while Morton started another rambling speech "Now that you mention it, I remember that those two fan girls wished to come along with us because one of them wanted to get a video game, even though they probably don't have the console/hand held for the game they want-"

He was stopped by Roy who, as usual, punched Morton in the side of his face. Bowser sighed and replied "I'm hoping they forgot. Because I don't want them to come along with us! They're humans, and they'll probably cause more mayhem JUST because this is a brand new place!"

"Well they were excited just to be in this castle." muttered Ludwig.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

They all looked over at Wendy who was wearing a lot of mascara and lipstick. Lemmy, Larry, Iggy, Junior and Roy tried their best to hide their laughter but failed as Wendy was glaring at them. Bowser then said "Look, let's just get going."

The Koopalings went towards the Doomship. Bowser opened the door and allowed his children to get on. Once they were all on, he stopped Kamek by grabbing his arm. "Remember, whatever happens while I'm driving is your fault if you don't stop it."

Kamek only sighed and muttered "Yes your Hotheadedness..."

Once everyone was on, Bowser got on and went towards the steering wheel. He started the Doomship, feeling glad that the ship was working again after it was destroyed, and allowed it to fly in the air, headed towards the Dark Lands Shopping Center.

Like last time though, Tina popped up from the sand bags with an evil smile on her face. "And now that he is gone, our plan may come to action! Beware Bowser! Because revenge isn't done yet! Ahahahah!"

She jumped out of the sand bags and went back into the castle, to meet up with TSM and wait for the real decoraters to come.

* * *

><p>"You're really sure this disguise will work?"<p>

TSM stared at Tina who wore a Bowser head they had found in Bowser's office possibly from Mario Party segments, a Koopa shell she made herself last week when she was bored because TSM couldn't move from her crippled leg, and a sort of costume that looked like a Koopa's body. "It doesn't look like it'll be convincing enough Tina."

"Oh come on TSM. Think about it..." said Tina through the Bowser head "In this world, I'm positive that these guys are idiots."

"Why do you think that?"

"I've played Mario games!" said Tina "I know how stupid Koopas are! If they have green shells, then there's a chance that they will actually think I'm Bowser! Because if they manage to walk down into pits and fall to their death without thinking, there's a chance that they are stupid!"

There was an awkward silence which prompted TSM to ask "Did you just use logic?"

"Yep..." said Tina with a dark tone.

TSM stared at her and muttered "And the smart moment has become a disturbing moment..."

There was a loud ring that rang through the castle. "Hide!"

Tina pushed TSM away from view and went towards the castle doors. She looked over at the mechanics on the door. She tried to remember what she saw when Bowser kicked them out when they first came to the castle and wanted to stay. She noticed a turning thing and started to turn it around and around. She could hear the door starting to go down from the creaking sounds of the wooden door. Soon, she could see two green shelled Koopas with a wagon full of paints, tools and other things used for decorating.

"Hello!" said Tina with a gruff deep voice that didn't sound like Bowser "So you two came for the decorating? Finally! You know how impatient I am!"

The decorating Koopas stared at fake Bowser. The first Koopa who had a clipboard in hand asked "What is going on sir? Your voice sounds different."

"Oh..." said Tina "I'm just a bit sick. That's all."

She did a fake cough, still in the deep tone of voice she tried to keep. The Koopas continued staring at her while one awkwardly said "Okay..."

They moved their wagon into the castle. "So, you wish for us to work on your room?"

"Oh that won't be necessary."

The Koopas stared at the fake Bowser and both said "What?"

"You see, I decided that I'll just have one of my servants to work on revamping my room."

"But sir." said the Koopa dragging along the materials "You said so yourself that you need us to work on your room."

"Well I know someone who can do a better job than both of you combined!" said Tina with an angry voice "Besides, I still remember what you two did last time!"

The Koopa decorators gulped nervously at the threat and how angry he seemed. Last time they came to the castle, he was okay with it but said if they failed to do a good job, then he'd throw them into the lava. They saw him do that to a Goomba guard because he informed him one of the guards failed to complete their job. It wasn't even the Goomba's fault as he wasn't the one who did it. "O-okay!" said the clipboard Koopa "We'll just leave now!"

"WAIT!"

The Koopas froze with fear and stared at Tina Bowser. "I'm going to need your supplies."

Without hesitation, the Koopa guards pushed the cart towards her and ran out of the castle quickly. Tina took the Bowser head off and closed the door again. "I knew those guys were stupid!"

TSM came out from hiding and looked at the supplies "Whoa. That's a lot. And very nice acting. You were right about them."

"I know right?" said Tina "I was actually right about something!"

The brunette stared at her and said "Let's just bring this stuff to his room..."

* * *

><p>In front of Bowser's room, Tina and TSM were both wearing a pair of overalls with different colored t-shirts and different pairs of work shoes. TSM wore an orange work shirt with blue overalls and a white hat and red shoes while Tina had a green shirt and blue overalls along with a green hat and brown shoes because she wanted to look like Luigi.<p>

"Are you ready for this?" asked Tina.

"Definitely." said TSM.

They opened the door to the Koopa King's room and walked in while Tina brought in the supplies. TSM and Tina looked around the room while TSM said "Huh. In the light, it's much bigger."

"I know right?"

Tina put down the cart and looked inside. She took out a can of paint and tried to rip off the top. She grabbed two paint brushes and threw TSM one which she failed at catching as it hit her in the head. While TSM bent down to pick up her paint brush, Tina grabbed more paint and opened them all. In the end, they had opened a can of white, blue, black, red, green, yellow, pink and purple paint ready for painting.

"Bowser's room is gonna look fabulous!" said Tina loudly.

She dipped her paint brush into the green paint and carelessly threw it around which had it land on Bowser's carpet. She looked down and said "Whoops."

"Be more careful Tina."

TSM picked up the can of orange paint and tried to move it but some paint came out and landed on the carpet. When she managed to bring it to the wall, about one third of the can was gone. TSM stared at her mess and said "And would you look at that, I did worse than you..."

Tina was laughed at her comment and picked up the red paint. She put it down and started to paint an "M" on the wall while TSM painted some flowers. As they worked, Tina was making numerous messes like spelling "Mario", "Luigi", "Toad" and "Princess Peach will never love you" with red paint while TSM only decorated it with small flowers of numerous colors.

The blonde looked at her friend a bit curiously and disapproved of it a bit "You know, we'll never get much done if you keep doing that."

"So?" said TSM "I doubt he likes flowers so what better way but to mess this place up with tiny beautiful flowers?"

"I knew you were too fragile." said Tina "Which makes me surprised you are my friend!"

TSM gave her a confused look but then went back to her flowers. Tina dipped her brush into blue paint, came back while leaving a small broken streak of blue paint while saying "You gotta do it more like this!"

She started to messily paint the walls with tons and tons of paint while accidently getting some on TSM's hair and clothes. When she was done, she had painted a mural of Luigi, Mario, Yoshi and Peach. "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

TSM got up with a streak of blue paint on her hair and head band, some green paint on her face, spots of pink paint on her clothes and some red paint on the bands of her overalls. She looked at Tina with a look of disapproval and said "Really? You made me a colorful mess with your mural!"

She studied the mural then added "And where did you get brown and peach paint? We don't' have that!"

"That's something for me to know and for you to never find out!" she exclaimed.

With that, Tina grabbed the black paint and started to paint more and more onto the wall near Bowser's bed. TSM looked down at where her little flowers had been only to see Tina had painted on them. She facepalmed and followed Tina to where she was. Just as she got there, Tina had finished painting and accidently hit TSM in the face with her brush which still had black paint. Tina noticed and looked behind her. "Whoops."

Annoyed, TSM grabbed Tina's paint brush and said "How about I hold onto this for a while?"

Tina gave her a sheepish smile "That's a good idea..."

The blonde jumped on the bed to get to the other side, but tripped and crashed into the night stand where she once again destroyed Bowser's lamp. She looked at the shards and the collapsed night stand and uttered "Whoops."

She put the night stand back and slowly walked away. TSM looked down at the be with the covers and noticed something. "Tina, I think we're really gonna get on Bowser's kill list."

"Why?"

The brunette pointed at the bed. Tina looked down to see her shoes had gotten black paint on them. When she stepped on the sheets, she left black shoe prints on them. "Whoops." she said again.

"No worries." said TSM "Black isn't THAT bad of a color."

She dipped the paint brush into the black paint and painted the back of Tina's clothes with it. When she was done, she looked at her with a sadistic smile "In fact, it looks quite good on you."

Tina glared at her and grabbed her brush again "You can't be a sadist like that with paint! Only Brandon and Benten can!"

TSM got a grip on the paint brush too and said "Well, guess who had been suffering MOST of your paint mishaps since you're do darn messy!"

"The floor?"

The brunette face palmed again before trying to pull the paint brush out of Tina's grip. Tina held onto it as if her life depended on it and fought back. "No! It's my paint brush! Use your own!"

"Your paint brush is what soiled my clothes!"

"Which is why we wear them! Because then we can soil them!"

"Yeah, but I don't expect my clothes and FACE to get soiled with paint too!"

"That's not the end of it, no ma'am!"

Tina pushed TSM off the paint brush then dipped hers in purple paint. She bent down and started to paint TSM's hands purple. Angrily, TSM dipped hers in orange paint and left a streak on Tina's pigtails. The blonde glared at her and said "Oh now it's time to call a PAINT WAR!"

She ran away towards the cart with the supplies and grabbed another tub of red paint. She opened it up, dipped it in and tried to splatter paint on TSM. Only some of it ended up on the pant leg of her overalls while the rest splattered on the window of Bowser's room and onto his huge emblem on the floor. TSM reacted by dipping her brush in green paint and doing the same action which Tina allowed because she liked the color green. TSM sighed at her reaction and dipped her brush into blue paint, repeating the process and splattering paint on her again which didn't make the psycho blonde happy.

Tina grabbed her red paint jar, let out a battle cry and headed towards TSM, trying to dump it over her. TSM screamed and attempted to run away from the blonde. As she did so, Tina kept missing leaving a huge red mess on the walls, on the windows, on the bed, on the night stand, on the floor and on some paintings. TSM retaliated by grabbed a paint roller and dipping it in white paint. She hid behind the bed while Tina was distracted and waited until she got close enough to attack her with white paint.

The blonde then splashed some red paint which covered her overalls and the sleeves of her shirt along with some parts of the pant legs. TSM took the jar from her and repeated the process doing the same thing but since it had less paint, there was only a small amount of paint on Tina's overalls and none of it reached her precious green shirt. TSM sighed and grabbed the purple paint jar and splattered it all over her overalls, her shoes and her shirt. "No!" she cried "Now I can't be Luigi!"

She tackled TSM down and they started to fight some more, accidently falling into the platter with the paint for the paint roller. They kept rolling fighting leaving paint marks everywhere from hand print, shoe prints or just random messes. About five minutes later, they both ran out of breathe. Well, TSM ran out of breathe and called a truce with Tina who happily accepted. They both sat down, both practically rainbow colored sitting back to back in the middle of the room.

"Well..." said TSM "That was... Interesting..."

They studied their areas and looked at the mess they had created with their paint war. There were numerous paint blotches on the walls, the windows were doused with pink, orange, red and black paint, the curtains had some purple and green polka dots on the red velvet, the bed was rainbow colored instead of blue and yellow, the night stand looked worse and the glass shards were almost invisible. The carpet looked the worse as there were numerous paint stains on the carpet and Bowser's emblem was no longer visible to anyone.

"At least we finished the paint job." said Tina as she got up. She headed over to the supplies "Now all we gotta do is actually decorate it."

"How?" asked TSM "Look at this place! Painting the town red has been given an entire new meaning!"

"Okay, two things" started Tina "One, this is rainbow with black and white. Not rainbow."

TSM only face palmed to this which left a green hand print on her forehead. "And two," continued Tina "We just have to lace it up!"

"They have lace in there?"

"Yep!"

Tina reached in and pulled out a roll of lace and let it roll away from her. "We can spread this around the room and say we've finished decorating! Because this place looks so much better than it already did!"

"If you say so..." muttered TSM.

They both took some lace and started to spread it around. They replaced the curtains with the lace like an embroidment. TSM tried to knit some lace onto Bowser's pillows and around a small photograph (with the picture barely visible because of the paint war) to make it prettier and girlier. Tina on the other hand just spread it around as if they were holding a party by putting them like streamers.

In the end, there was lace in almost every corner of the Koopa King's room. "Fantastic!"

TSM stared at the room which was mostly just color and fabric. "I don't know... It still doesn't seem decorated enough..."

"Your room isn't decorated enough." retorted Tina which clearly insulted the brunette. "But I know what else to add!"

She reached into the supply cart and pulled out a poster. She opened the poster and stuck it onto the wall in front of the door so it'd be the first thing Bowser would see. TSM stared at the poster in shock and looked at Tina "Where the heck did you get THAT?"

"You shall never know..." said Tina.

"Isn't that over kill?"

"Nooo..." replied the blonde "Blowing the room up to re do it is overkill. This is just so we can scar him for life."

"You actually think THAT will scar him for life?"

"Sure!" replied Tina "It'll be nightmare fuel Bowser style!"

"It's nightmare fuel mature style..."

"Quiet."

* * *

><p>"You're really lucky that I have an extra pair of clothes in my bag..." muttered TSM as the two girls headed back to the room.<p>

"At least that will surely annoy Bowser! Which is what to be expected right?" said Tina as optimistic as usual.

"I suppose..." replied the brunette.

"So when do you think Bowser will come back?" asked Tina.

"I don't know." replied the brunette "But let's just hope it's not-"

"What the hell happened to you two?"

They both looked behind them to see Bowser, Kamek, the Koopalings and Bowser Jr who were all staring at the two girls. They turned to face them while Tina somewhat innocently said "What? What do you mean? We're not doing something suspicious!"

No one said anything while the Koopalings exchanged confused glances. "You two are covered in paint." noted Iggy.

"Have you two been working on an art project of some sort?" asked Junior.

"You can say that..." sheepishly said TSM.

"What have you two done?" asked Bowser sternly.

The girls exchanged nervous glances until Tina said "You might want to wait until you go to your room."

With that, they both ran off into the opposite direction. Bowser let their words sink into his mind then his eyes widened. He quickly ran off to the direction of his room. He didn't stop and pushed away all the troops that were out in the hall patrolling. When he got to his room, he opened up only to scream. He saw his room all colorful with a somewhat messed up mural with his worst enemies and the princess he had always tried to win over. He also saw a lot of lace embroided where his curtains once were on the windows, his bed was rainbow colored as well and his lamp was gone again.

But to top it all off, across from the room, he saw a poster of something he didn't want to see. His eye started to twitch and he huffed out some smoke. He slammed the door to his room and screamed "YOU FREAKIN' FANGIRLS!"

* * *

><p><strong>6. Redecorate Bowser's room<strong>

**A/N: More screentime for the Koopalings in this chapter! Yeah! More abuse to TSM in a way! ... She's a butt monkey in this fanfic like Bowser just because I feel like it XD**

**Next time on 100 Ways to Annoy Bowser...**

**Another one of my Main OCs will be coming to assist us with the annoying. For just that chapter. Who is it? You'll have to tune in and find out next time! Ha ha! I'm a jerk! Yes, next time on 100 Ways to Annoy Bowser, another main OC is coming just for that chapter so stay tuned for that!**

**And see the reference?**

**Until the next update!**


End file.
